Melt My Heart To Stone
by WishfulThinkr13
Summary: If you could be anyone you wanted who would you be? If you had a chance to start over with a clean slate would you? If you found the love of your life, but couldn't tell him your past what would you do? OC/Jeff Hardy, Shannon Moore, Matt Hardy & More
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1… Meet Leila

**Chapter 1… Meet Leila**

**Leila's POV**

I guess I should've seen this all coming. I mean before I met Paul my life was simple. I was a part time student attending classes for art and graphic design and I also had begun learning how to tattoo from a friend of mine. I worked part time as a secretary doing basic office work. I mean my life was mundane but safe. I was content with who and where I was.

When I met Paul I thought he would just bring in a little excitement to my life. He was charming, funny, well-mannered, and good-looking. We had met through a friend of mine at a party. The first few months of us dating went well, but then he let down his mask. When I discovered who he truly was I was already too involved to run away. He began to act like a black hole in my life, sucking everything in. Soon enough all of my time, money, and energy were sucked up by him. I began noticing he was into some drugs which turned him into a totally different person.

Soon enough he needed more money than either one of us had and he would do anything to get the money. I got to his house one day and there were men, drugs, and weapons all around. I feared my life, I wanted to leave, but they wouldn't let me. Then the cops show up.

I never believed in that whole excuse people gave _'I was in the wrong place at the wrong time.'_ I mean how exactly do you get caught up in such a bad situation and claim it was completely out of your control? I always found so much at fault with those excuses, but that is exactly what had happened to me. I was just minding my own business and then all of a sudden I was thrown into this big old cluster-fuck of bad circumstances.

I had two options: #1 Move here to this godforsaken little town in the middle of nowhere and make a new life for myself or #2 Stay where I was and probably get killed for what I saw. The way I see it neither choice was a pleasure cruise to me, but I didn't want to die.

Now here I am miles away from my friends, family, everything I knew. I'm expected to make a whole new life somewhere and not be able to tell them anything about my past. It's not like I was overly fond of the person I used to be I mean: I had a mediocre job making somewhat decent money, but I could do better. I had a few close friends, but I could always make new friends. I had Paul, but obviously he was easily replaceable. It was my family I would miss the most, we were a real close knit family. Although leaving my family hurt, I actually left for them. I didn't want to put them in harms way.

I made a few changes to my look so I wouldn't be recognizable to the people that wanted me dead. My dark brown hair was dyed a light blond with purple tips. My fair skin was tanned to a golden brown. Anyone that asked I was moving here to care for an elderly family member and I was originally from California. With the changes complete from here on out I am now Leila Stone.

Since joining witness protection I have been moved to Cameron, North Carolina. Although my new identity claims I was born and raised in California in reality I was born and raised in New York City. This town really doesn't have much adventure in it that I'm used to. No late night clubs and bars. No flashing lights and cameras everywhere. Just a whole lot of land. This place was bound to drive me crazy.

I'm not the type of person that is just going to sit around on my ass and complain about how life is, because there ain't a damn thing I can do to change it. So instead of wallowing in self pity I made the decision that this was an opportunity to make a better me.

The new appearance I had actually made me feel more myself than I had in a long time.

My old job had me dressed up like a monkey in a suit which hid all my tattoos, but now I didn't have to hide anything. I was finally free of the restraints that I had in my old life. Maybe this wasn't a punishment, but more of a savior.

For the next year I had an apartment to live in rent free. All of my money in bank accounts would eventually be transferred, but in the meantime I was given an allowance each week to live off of. So basically I could live job free for the next year or so, but that's just not me. So once I was settled and content for the time being with my surroundings I began looking for a new job.

**Author's Note: Since I have this chapter already written and you guys have been so great to me I decided to post it to see if you even like it. Let me get your input. Also I am looking for a name and ideas on Shannon's girlfriend character. Let me know whatcha got! Thanks for all of the well wishes I am beginning to feel slightly better. Much love to all of you! xoxo Melissa**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2… Lucky Circumstances**

**Shannon's POV**

"Listen guys I need to know if there is anyone you know that can help out around the shop." I said to my friends / co-workers. "With me getting more involved in the tattooing and piercing we really need help with the phones and keeping stuff organized around here."

"I need a job." I heard a woman's voice say. Looking around I saw a woman standing at the door to my shop.

"Hi what can I do for you?" I asked her. She was beautiful; long blond hair with purple tips, a tiny figure with a golden tan, and a few visible tattoos. She wore a pair of board shorts and a simple black tank top.

"I just came by to check this place out. I want to get some work done." The woman said as she walked over to the counter I was standing at. "The name's Leila."

"I'm Shannon." I said smiling at the woman. "What kind of work were you looking to get done?"

"Well see I just moved here and I wanted a little ink to celebrate." Her green eyes glistened while she talked.

"I think we can handle that. Do you have any ideas?"

"Actually I already drew the tattoo, I just need someone to ink it on for me." She said handing me the drawing in her hand.

"Wow. You drew this?" I asked her. The drawing was magnificent. In the center was a broken heart that was shaded grey and black with barbed wire around it and little specks of red blood on the points, but all around the heart was brightly colored flowers and vines. She had the drawing perfectly shaped to fit the outside of her thigh where she wanted it.

"Yeah, I mean it's nothing fantastic, but I really like the way it turned out." She said modestly.

"Come over here and show Shane." I said to her walking towards my friend.

She showed the drawing to Shane and he was astonished by the detail in the drawing. Soon enough Chad and Tanya were looking over the art as well.

"Where did you learn to draw?" Shane asked Leila.

"I just like to draw."

"You said something about needing a job?" I asked her and she seemed a little shocked by forwardness. "Listen if you can answer a phone I would love for you to work here. Good artists are hard to come by, but great artists are one in a million." I smiled at her.

"The only experience I have is in an office; so phones, appointments, paperwork that's all second hand to me. I'll draw you guys anything you want. But only on one condition." I looked at her with concern. What was the stipulation going to be?

"And what's that?" I finally spit out.

"You guys gotta show me where to get some good food and have some fun around here." She smiled brightly. I knew this girl wasn't going to have any problem fitting in around here with my friends.

"You got a deal." I said putting out my hand for her to shake. "So which first? The tattoo or talk about the job."

"How 'bout both at the same time." She pulled out a few of hundreds from her pocket and handed it to me. "Does this cover it?" She smiled and asked.

Shane worked on Leila's tattoo while she and I talked about work. She lived about 10 minutes away from the shop which worked out perfectly. In regards to her past she was very brief and gave very little details, but as far as I saw it I didn't have much to lose. We made a few agreements on working hours and pay rate. The rest of the time was mainly spent getting to know one another.

It had already been a few hours before I noticed the time. She had a little more than half of the outline done. We all felt like she had been a friend of ours for years. We had so much in common; music, movies, food, fun, and best of all sense of humor. One of my favorite things about Leila is the fact she had no idea about the WWE, which meant she wasn't trying to work here for any other reason than the love of tattooing. This agreement should work out perfectly.

"Do you want to take a break?" Shane asked Leila.

"I'd love that! Do you mind?"

"Absolutely not." Shane replied putting a temporary bandage over the tattoo. "Go stretch your legs, let me know when you're ready."

"Thanks, I'll be back in a few I just need a cigarette." Leila smiled then walked outside.

"So what do you think Shane?" I asked my friend.

"I'll think she'll do good for us around here. But where'd she come from?" He asked me, but I didn't know the answer.

"Everyone has skeletons in their closet. I say lets just keep an eye on her for now." I said to him and he just nodded in agreement.

As soon as Leila walked back in the phone rang. When I went to answer it she smacked my hand and grabbed the phone from me.

"Gas Chamber Ink, this is Leila how can I help you?" She said sweetly into the phone. "Sure hold on one second please." She held the receiver of the phone in her hand and whispered to me, "It's a Jeff for you."

"Thanks," I said taking the phone from her. "Hey Jeffro what's up?" I said in the phone as I watched Leila take her place back with Shane.

"Hey reject. Who was that?"

"A new employee. You should come by and meet her." She was a beautiful woman, but I was already taken. Jeff however had just gotten out of a long exhausting relationship. The boy needed a little excitement and Leila looked like she could give that to him.

"Actually I was calling to see if Shane was busy, so I'll come by and meet her and Shane can touch up some things for me. Sound good?" Jeff asked, but I was too caught up in the site in front of me. Leila was pulling her shorts off to work on the higher pieces of her thigh and it was one hell of a site. "Shannon are you there man?" I heard my friend yelling into the phone.

"What? Yeah just come on by." I told my friend then hung up.

I gave Leila a pair of basketball shorts I had in my gym bag to make things easier on her. Although I didn't mind the look of her without clothes on and she didn't seem uncomfortable, I felt a little bad about having her practically naked in my shop especially when I had a girlfriend.

**Author's Note: Here's another chapter for you. I should be able to get quite a few chapters done tonight so you can have more than one chapter per day. I really hope you enjoy. Please review! xoxo Melissa**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3… Can It All Be So Simple **

**Jeff's POV**

Shannon and I had similar tastes in women so I was sure his new employee was hot. But women were really the least of my concerns at the moment. After being with Beth for over ten years I had just come to realize how wrong we were for each other. Actually I still don't see how wrong we were for each other, but I see how right she is for the other guy she was sleeping with.

After I talked to Shannon I hopped in my car and made the 20 minute drive to his tattoo shop. I needed some touch ups on the tattoo I had spanning down my arm.

When I got to the shop everyone seemed huddled around Shane's work space. I could see that he was working on a tattoo, but any details were too far away for me to see. The closer I got to the group of people I could start to see the different colors in the tattoo. It was an amazing tattoo, and then I was able to see the woman lying on the table. She was gorgeous just like Shannon had told me. She was lying on her side on the table while Shane tattooed the colorful artwork on her upper outer thigh. I felt bad for staring, but I couldn't help it; between the beautiful woman and the amazing tattoo I just couldn't look away.

"Hey Jeffro. What's up man?" My best friend and owner of the tattoo shop greeted me.

"Hey reject." I replied as I walked up to the group to get a closer look. "Nice tattoo Shane you really outdid yourself on this one."

"Actually man I didn't draw it. Leila did, I can only claim credit for how it turns out on skin."

"Well it's really awesome work." I said complimenting both the artist and the tattooer. "I assume that you are Leila?" I asked the girl lying on the table in the center of the group.

"Last I checked." She said smiling, obviously intending the comment as a joke. Her eyes were an amazing emerald green, I felt like I was looking into my own eyes for a moment.

"Pleased to meet you I am Jeff." I said offering my hand for her to shake. She returned the favor. Her hands were small and soft compared to my own.

"That's a beautiful drawing you have there Leila."

"Why thank you Jeff." She said blushing.

I pulled up a chair as we all sat around and chatted for a little while. A short time after I arrived Chad and Tanya had clients come in. Shannon began tending the phones and taking care of paperwork and payments. I stayed beside Leila talking with her and Shane for a few hours. When her outline was finished Shane bandaged her up. She helped Shane clean the area and get prepared for the touchups I needed on my arm.

In the past few hours I learned a lot about Leila, but it was like her past had holes missing. We played fifty questions taking turns confessing our favorite things. She had great taste in movies and music. She was definitely my type of women, but she didn't seem interested which was actually a relief.

Just as Shane started on my arm Leila excused herself to go outside and have a cigarette. Shannon came over towards me to check and see how things were going and be nosey as usual.

"So what do you think?" He asked me. I wasn't sure exactly what I thought. I mean she was an amazing woman. Funny, beautiful, artistic, but mysterious.

"She's cool." I stated simply. The least amount of words the better.

"That's all just cool? You don't think she's hot?"

"Yeah Shannon she's hot, but I just broke up with Beth, it's not like I'm out looking for a new girl man." I tried to explain.

"I can understand that. Did she tell you where she was from or anything?"

"No actually she didn't. You don't know either?" I asked my friend. You would think you would get to know some history of a person before you hire them.

"Nah man, I just figured I'd give her a shot here, I mean what is there to lose."

"Well let's just hope she ain't a crazy axe murderer huh?" Shane said joking around. We all began laughing when Leila walked back into the shop.

Shannon was right in one sense. The girl was absolutely beautiful.

**Leila's POV**

I had chosen the name Leila because it means "dark as night" and of course we all grasp the concept of a stone; cold, strong, emotionless. I felt like the two described me well together. My new name also played a large role in my new tattoo. The broken heart resembled a stone; shades of grey in a colorful world. The flowers and vines I hoped would resemble my new life; my stone cold heart being warmed by the life around me.

I really enjoyed myself in the past few hours I spent here at the shop. Shannon was a really amazing person. He offered me a job; a new beginning for me after only knowing me a few short minutes. He didn't require a background check or references from me which was the best part. All of the people at the shop; Shane, Chad and Tanya were just plain awesome. I felt like I had been friends with them my entire life.

Jeff really blew me away. His eyes seemed to be a mirrored reflection of my own. We were alike in many ways; enjoyed the same music, movies, television shows. The more and more I thought about the day I was having I thought I was having a dream.

"Hey guys what's so funny?" I asked the three men as I walked towards them.

"Nothing, Shane is just a whack job." Jeff said with a smile. That smile was heart warming.

"So Leila where did you grow up?" Shannon asked me. I knew my mysterious past would come up sooner or later.

"Mainly California." I responded to the question with the 'lies' I had been feed by the marshals in witness protection, but I wasn't going to completely lie to the people who had become my friends.

"That's cool you like it there?" Jeff asked me. I wished I could avoid all the questions because I was afraid to get caught in a web of lies.

"It was alright, how 'bout you guys? Have you always lived here?" I hoped I could take the heat off of myself.

"Yep, me, my brother and Shannon have been friends for as long as I can remember." Jeff replied. I thought back to my old life, even then I didn't have any close friends like Jeff and Shannon had.

"That's cool. Well I think I'm gonna head home. So I'll see you tomorrow Shannon?"

"Why don't you stick around and I'll give you a ride home when I'm done." Jeff offered.

"Umm… sure. Thanks!" I responded appreciatively. It's not that I really wanted o go home to my empty apartment, but I was too afraid to stick around here and relive the nonexistent stories of my fake life.

"No problem pretty lady." Jeff replied. It seemed the more time we spent talking the more flirtatious he got. It was actually quite flattering.

**Shannon's POV**

Spending so much time at the shop felt good. I was always interested in the tattoo world, but I didn't have the time or skills in the past to pursue a career in the business. About a year ago I opened Gas Chamber Ink and basically just managed the business while my friends took care of the tattooing and piercing. Since I had been released from the WWE I have been able to spend more time developing my skills.

Leila really walked into the shop at the perfect time. I guess everything really does happen for a reason. The woman was definitely talented and creative. For the past hour or so Shane did some minor color touchups on Jeff; Leila sat there and kept the two men company while she did some small drawings that just amazed me.

I could tell that Jeff liked Leila, but he was right about staying clear from women for now. The last thing in the world he needed was a fling or a rebound; Leila seemed that she had her own things going on as well so a friendship might do them both some good.

I just hoped that this situation didn't get messy because I didn't want a problem between my best friend and what I was hopping would be a good employee.

It was just before midnight when the shop started to die down. Everyone started cleaning up around the shop and just making small talk. I made an offer to Jeff that I could drive Leila home if he wanted to head home, but he insisted on driving her himself. I locked up the shop and waiting for everyone to leave the parking lot before making my way back to my own home.

**Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoy! This is the last chapter I'm going to post til Monday. Have great weekend! Please review. xoxo Melissa**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4… Midnight Bottle**

**Jeff's POV**

As we got in my car Leila began to play with the stations, not that I minded because the woman had good taste in music. She stopped on one of my favorite songs which made me smile.

_Hey...oooh..._

_Sheets of empty canvas, untouched sheets of clay_

_Were laid spread out before me as her body once did_

_All five horizons revolved around her soul_

_As the earth to the sun_

_Now the air I tasted and breathed has taken a turn_

_Ooh, and all I taught her was everything_

_Ooh, I know she gave me all that she wore_

_And now my bitter hands chafe beneath the clouds_

_Of what was everything?_

_Oh, the pictures have all been washed in black, tattooed Everything..._

Leila sang along with the song. Her voice was soft and sweet compared to the Pearl Jam singer, Eddie Vedder. I loved listening to her voice.

_I take a walk outside_

_I'm surrounded by some kids at play_

_I can feel their laughter, so why do I sear_

_Oh, and twisted thoughts that spin round my head_

_I'm spinning, oh, I'm spinning_

_How quick the sun can, drop away_

_And now my bitter hands cradle broken glass_

_Of what was everything_

_All the pictures have all been washed in black, tattooed everything..._

_All the love gone bad turned my world to black_

_Tattooed all I see, all that I am, all I will be...yeah..._

_Uh huh...uh huh...ooh..._

_I know someday you'll have a beautiful life, I know you'll be a star_

_In somebody else's sky, but why, why, why_

_Can't it be, can't it be mine_

I waited until the song finished before interrupting her. It seemed like she was deep in thought while singing. This song was one of my favorites because of the meaning behind it which worried me slightly for her.

"So where to beautiful?" I asked causing her to blush. She was gorgeous, but not self centered. Her beauty didn't affect her personality in the slightest.

"Just down the street. I could've walked home."

"Nonsense I wouldn't want a beautiful woman like you walking all alone in the dark." I said dramatically causing her to laugh.

The drive only took a few short minutes. When I pulled up to her apartment she invited me in for a drink so I happily took in invitation and followed her inside. The first thing I noticed about her apartment was how empty it was. There was a couch, coffee table and a small TV in the living room and only a bed and a pile of boxes in the bedroom.

"Not quite moved in yet are you?"

"All my stuff is basically here, but I don't know anywhere around here to get like furniture and odds and ends ya know?" She responded looking almost embarrassed.

"Well then how about one day this week I take you shopping?"

"That sounds fun. I've been dying to get some color in this place." She said smiling. I was happy to hear she didn't take my previous comment as rude. "What can I get you to drink?'

"Surprise me."

"Two Captain and Cokes coming right up." She said with a big smile on her face.

She came back a few minutes later carrying 2 large glasses; she was wearing black pajama pants and the simple black tank top she had on earlier. Handing me one of the glasses she took a seat beside me on the couch.

"So what do you do around here for fun?" She asked as she made herself comfortable.

"Hmm… well let's see… I drive motor cross bikes in my back yard, I sing with a band and I like to dabble in art and poetry. What about you?" I asked because I was genuinely interested.

"Art, of course, I write poetry as well and I read a lot."

We continued talking and drinking for a while. The more we drank the less Coke and more Captain was in our drinks until we were simply taking shots. Leila really knew how to hold her liquor. The conversation got more and more interesting too.

"Weirdest place you've had sex?"

"Hmm I would have to say in a walk-in cooler in a liquor store." I responded unashamed of my past. "What about you?"

"Well I'd have to say in the bathroom of a restaurant my ex worked in." She responded with the same careless attitude.

Our conversation continued until about 4am. Then we both began to get tired.

"Well I'm beat so I think I'm gonna head home."

"I'm not gonna let you drive. You're drunk!" Leila yelled playfully at me then grabbed my keys and ran towards the bedroom with me hot on her trail. When she got to her bed she jumped right into it and pulled the covers over herself, so I followed in the motion.

"Did you do all this to try and get me into bed?" I joked with her.

"Of course I did. Oh baby Oh baby!" She replied sarcastically.

"Please just stay here. I don't want you driving drunk." She said then put on the biggest pouty face I'd ever seen.

"Fin fine." I agreed, not like I really needed that much persuading.

**Leila's POV**

Having Jeff here was nice. We had so much in common and I really enjoyed his company. He was funny, sweet and definitely charming, to top it all off he was pretty easy on the eyes too. After all that Paul had put me through I didn't think I would ever want to let another guy so close to me, but there was just something drawing me to Jeff. I knew he wasn't ready for a relationship either, which made things easy for the both of us. We can flirt and be friends without having to worry about putting too much pressure on each other.

"Do you want me to grab you something to wear to sleep?" I offered, considering he was dressed in jeans and a basketball jersey.

"Actually would you mind much if I slept in my boxers?"

"Not at all." I responded for a few reasons. First off the basketball jersey and jeans were loose fitting and I was dying to see his body underneath those clothes. Secondly I had no problem with a naked or half naked body, it's just skin right?

"Thanks babe." He said with a huge smile.

Now I've seen naked people before. I'm no whore, but I've definitely had my share of sexual partners. But Jeff's body was out of this world. His muscles were well defined and he just reeked of sexy.

He got into bed and moved close to me. When his body touched mine I got chills. I had only known this man for one day and he already had me wrapped up in knots. As I turned over to get comfortable we came face to face with each other.

"Sorry." I said quickly moving to turn back around.

The warmth of his body near mine had me sleeping soundly very quickly. The last thing I remember was listening to his breathing.

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing. If you want more leave a review!! Hope you all enjoy!! CONGRATS TO MATT THE NEW ECW CHAMPION!! xoxo Melissa**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5…** **My Brother, Where Art Thou?**

**Matt's POV**

I had been calling my brother all morning and got no answer. When I drove over to his house his car wasn't there either. Normally I wouldn't worry about him because despite his flaky tendencies my brother was a good guy. However he had been in a major slump lately.

I pulled out my phone hoping me and my brother's best friend Shannon would know where Jeff was. As I was about to dial the number Shannon's name began flashing across my screen.

"What are you psychic?" I said to my friend as I answered the phone. "I was just about to call you."

"Oh really?" Shannon replied. "I guess I'm just that damn good huh?"

"Yeah whatever." I said trying not to stroke his ego. "Have you heard from or seen my brother today?"

"No I was calling to ask you the same thing. He's not answering his phone and…"

"When's the last time you have?" I asked anxiously.

"Well if you didn't cut me off I was going to get to that."

"Ok so get to it then." I said as my worry grew for my younger brother.

"He brought my new employee home last night and I wanted to know what he thought of her."

"You let Jeff take some girl home? Are you stupid?" I said to my friend who was obviously oblivious to how Jeff had been acting lately.

"Where's the harm in that. She's a nice funny girl, plus Jeff wanted to."

"Jeff wanted to?" I asked. That seemed very out of character for my brother considering the circumstances lately. He hasn't been very sociable especially around women.

"Yeah I mean they have a lot in common and she's new around here so I think they both thought I would be nice to just have a friend in one another." Shannon explained the situation and I felt relieved for a moment. Then I remembered that my brother was missing.

"Do you know anything about this girl? I mean Jeff's not home and…"

"Matt seriously you need to calm down ok. Leila should be in the shop in about a half hour so when she comes in I'll let you know if she knows anything ok."

"You're a big help. Talk to ya later." I said then hung up the phone.

My brother wasn't the early morning type, which meant wherever he was he had been there all night. The last thing he needed was a one night stand with some girl that's going to be working with our best friend. I hoped my brother knew what he was doing.

**Shannon's POV**

Matt was a great guy, but he had a big brother complex. He always worried about Jeff, not that it was always a bad thing, but Jeff was old enough to make his own choices and Matt didn't always approve of the ones he made which made things difficult.

After I got off the phone with Matt I puttered around the shop for a while before my crew got in. I did a little cleaning and some paperwork, and then before I knew it everyone started arriving. Leila was one of the last ones in accompanied my Jeff who was wearing the same clothes as last night.

"Hey Jeffro your brother is looking for you." I said as the pair walked closer towards me. I could see that they we both smiling and bubbly, which was a side of Jeff I hadn't seen since his break up with Beth.

"Yeah I know." Jeff replied calmly.

As the two of them began talking to Shane I grabbed Jeff and pulled him outside with me. Whatever was going on I wanted to here from my best friend before my new employee spilled the beans.

"What's going on man?" I asked hoping he would make things easily and not play games.

"What to you mean?" Jeff asked playing dumb which he knew ticked me off, he really know how push people's buttons.

"Jeff don't play stupid with me. What's the deal with you and Leila? If I'm not mistaken that's what you had on here last night and Matt says you weren't home early this morning. So either you had a sudden personality change or you were out all night." I stated the facts to him and he didn't try to deny any of them.

"So I didn't go home last night. What's the problem with that?"

"Well for one she's my employee, I don't want you sleeping with her and then have an awkward situation coming around my shop. Secondly you just broke up with Beth and I don't think you should be rebounding on people you genuinely seem interested in. Oh and another thing…" I began listing out all of the bad things that could happen when he interrupted me.

"Listen Shannon I didn't sleep with her. And you're right I am genuinely interested in her. We hung out and talked at her house last night and had a few drinks. She offered to let me spend the night so I wouldn't drive home drunk. There was no harm done last night. Leila is a great woman so just stop jumping to conclusions."

I listened to his explanation and then felt like an ass. I should've known my best friend better then to make the assumptions I did. Jeff wasn't all about sex, he didn't have one night stands.

"I'm sorry man I just…" I attempted to apologize, but Jeff cut me off again.

"No problem. I know what it looked like. No big deal everyone makes mistakes right?"

I just nodded. Jeff had already expected the suspicions. He was already prepared for what everyone was going to think, but he wasn't bothered by things like that. Jeff was used to people talking behind his back about the way he looked and dressed, but he never let that bring him down.

I followed Jeff back into the shop where he chatted with Leila for a few minutes before bidding everyone goodbye.

"Bye guys" He shouted to everyone as he walked out the door. "See you later beautiful." He said directing the last part towards Leila.

I was curious to get her side of the story. I hope that she didn't have any intentions other than friendship with Jeff. I had high hopes for Leila working in the shop and I didn't want any of that ruined because of sex.

The day at the shop went by seamlessly. Leila helped customers with artwork, appointments and payments. She really was perfect for the job which made me quite happy. She seemed to enjoy herself here as well which was always a good thing. The best part was that everyone seemed to like her, the staff and the customers. I hope this meant bigger and better things for the shop.

**Author's Note: Hope you all are enjoying this one. I have some ideas for more stories, but I don't have anytime to write with all that's going on right now. Please review if you want more. Happy reading! xoxo Melissa**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6… Cheated Out of Love**

**Jeff's POV**

After I left the shop this morning I went home and showered then ran a few errands. Whenever I was home from being on the road I always felt like a chicken with its head cut off; running around trying to get so much done it such little time.

I had been thinking about Leila for a large portion of the day. She was unlike any other woman I've ever known before. There was just one thing that I was curious about. After all the time we spent talking last night she never once mentioned any family or friends. She shied away from talking too much about herself and focused on asking me about myself. I'm not sure if she was uncomfortable about something in her past, or if she was just that kind of private person. I hoped that the more time she spent with me I could get her to open up.

Once I finished my errands I headed back to my house. As I pulled up to my home I noticed Beth's car was there. Things were about to get interesting. When I caught her cheating I told her to leave immediately. While I was gone on the road again for work she had come and removed most of her possessions so she really had no reason to be here now.

Opening the door to my home I saw her seated comfortably on the couch. We split up just short of a month ago and this was the first time I'd seen her since the day I caught her cheating.

"What can I do for you Beth?" I said giving her a well deserved attitude.

"I came by to talk to you Jeff."

"What could you possibly say that I would want to hear?" I said in all honesty.

"Jeff please sit down and talk to me."

"Beth I have nothing to say to you and you have nothing I want to hear you say. We're over! You did this to us not me." I began raising my voice. I didn't want to get angry over this because I didn't want her to see that she hurt me. I just wanted her to leave.

"Jeff I'm pregnant."

"So?"

"So? That's all you have to say. I'm having your baby and…"

"Woah! Hold it right there. You are _NOT_ having _MY_ baby. You are having _A_ baby."

"What is that supposed to me Jeff? We've been together for ten years and…"

"And how long have you been _FUCKING_ some one else?" I asked her as my blood began to boil. How could she claim this child was mine? We had split up almost a month ago and before that we had hardly even been together sexually.

"Jeff this baby _IS_ yours whether you choose to believe so or not!"

"I will take responsibility if the child is mine, but until you can prove that I want you out. Out of my house and out of my life NOW!" I screamed. How dare she come into my home after all she had done and throw this all at me.

She walked of the door and got into her car speeding away. I slammed the door and walked into my bedroom. The same bedroom I found her fucking another guy. The same bedroom that we had shared for the larger part of our relationship. I wanted to throw the bed away. I wanted to get rid of the whole house. The home that we had shared. The home that she ruined.

I began throwing things around. Things she had given me. Presents we had exchanged. A few minutes passed before I realized what I was doing. I looked around the room that was once filled with love. Almost nothing was left whole. Things were in pieces scattered all around; it looked as I felt, broken.

I walked out of the room and sat on the couch. I could smell the sweet scent of Beth's perfume lingering from where she had sat just minutes ago. My eyes burned, but the tears didn't flow. I wouldn't allow them too. I wouldn't let her win.

**Beth's POV**

Jeff drove me to this. He was always gone. He never wanted to talk to me when he was on the road. There was no doubt in my mind that he was cheating on me while he was gone.

The more I thought about everything the more enraged I became. How could he claim this wasn't his child? I may have cheated on him but I practiced safe sex with any man I was with. The only times I was ever careless was the few time I had been with him recently.

Even when he was around he was barely interested in me. He would come home a couple of days each week if I was lucky and spend the majority of the time with his friends that I hated.

I knew this was his child and if I needed to prove it to him then I would. In the meantime I would win him back. There was no way I was going to let him just walk away from all that we had for the last ten years.

I picked up my phone and called one of my close friends. The only person I knew that could help me out in this situation.

"Hey girl long time no talk how you doing?" Amy answered her phone.

"Ames I really need someone to talk to." I hoped she could be there for me even though I wasn't there for her years ago when she wanted me to be.

"Jeff problems?" She asked. Obviously she wasn't keeping in touch with Matt or Jeff any longer. When Matt and her had first broken up they hated each other, but I had thought they had gotten some type of friendship back as of recently.

"We broke up." I said leaving out the important details. I knew if she knew the reason we split up she would probably be furious at me like I was with her years ago.

"Oh sweetie I'm sorry. I thought things were going good with you guys. I mean I never…"

"I'm pregnant."

"You're pregnant? Is that why you guys broke up?" Amy began rattling off questions to me, but I didn't know how much to tell her. If she was really concerned then she might call Matt and then the cat would be out of the bag and all hopes of getting her help would be gone. Maybe calling her was a bad idea.

"Listen Ames I'm going to tell you the reason we broke up but I need you to promise not to hate me ok?" I asked her hoping she might find it in her heart to forgive me.

"Ok what is it?"

"Jeff… he… well… I kinda… I cheated on him." I finally blurted out.

"I can't believe you have the audacity to call me and try to make me feel bad for you after you cheated on him. You not once called me or felt bad for me when Matt and I… you fucking… so you don't even know if that's Jeff's kid!" She stated after she was done yelling at me.

"Well not exactly, but it has to be I mean…"

"I suggest you leave him alone until you have proof. And leave me alone too." She said then hung up the phone.

I should have seen that coming. I don't know what I was expecting, but I was hoping for an ally during all of this. No Jeff, no ally, no help, no hope. I had done this myself and now I had to deal with it myself too.

**Author's Note: I love drama in a story don't you? Hope you enjoyed it! Please review if you want more. I'm also working on a new story as well so I'll be posting chapter 1 of that soon. Thanks for all your support! xoxo Melissa**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7… Let The Demons Free**

**Shane's POV**

I began tattooing because of my mom. She is a tattoo artist herself and owner of New Tribe Tattoos in Hudson, Michigan. My mother always believed my artistic skills were amazing and she suggested I get into the business. Thanks to her years later I have worked in several different shops, had my work published in magazines and even won awards for my art. Working at Gas Chamber Ink with Shannon, Chad, Tizzie and now Leila is awesome. We really have a lot of fun with each other and we push each other to be the best we can be.

The more I talked with Leila today the more I realized she was definitely hiding something. I tried my hardest not to push her because I wanted us all to get along, but I want to feel comfortable around the people I work with. If there is something important she is hiding from us all I think we deserve to know. Every time I asked her about her previous work, friends, or family she changed the topic saying that the past is in the past and that's where is should stay.

I went outside in the back of the shop to smoke a cigarette when I had a few free moments in between clients. I asked Shannon to come with me so I can speak to him in private.

"What's the deal with Leila man?" I asked Shannon once I was sure no one could hear us.

"What do you mean I thought she's doing great?"

"She is, but there's something not right with her." I stated bluntly.

"Why because she doesn't like telling everyone about her past?"

"No it's not like that. If she just wants he privacy then I'm cool with that, but she's hiding something." I wasn't backing down on this. I knew I was right.

"Fine if you really think that's what it is then I will try and talk to her, or I'll have Jeff …"

"You don't need to have Jeff do anything." Leila interrupted. Obviously the privacy I thought we had wasn't very good.

"Leila I don't know how much you heard, but…" Shannon tried to apologize, but she interrupted him again.

"Listen guys if you have a problem with me then just confront me. Please don't pussy foot around this. I want to work here and I want to make friends with you guys, but that isn't gonna happen if you guys coming running back here making plans to uncover my secrets by using Jeff."

"That's not the case," I tried to explain, but I didn't even know who to explain this situation. "Listen Leila I think you're a really cool woman, but we don't know anything about you. No references, no work history, no history at all. We all have skeletons in our closet so you have no reason to hide everything so tight."

I didn't want to push her to tell me, but I needed to know something, anything. Even just her admission that yeah there's things in her past she doesn't want to talk about are fine with me. I can't just sit around wondering if this girl is gonna snap one day.

**Leila's POV**

I wish I could break down and admit everything. Admit everything I saw that night, everything that happened. I wanted someone that I could talk to, but legally I needed to stay an airtight container. Not one tiny detail of my past could slip. I could put my life in danger and the lives of all these new people in my life. The pressure inside of me started to build up. I wanted to explode like a volcano and let it all out, but I couldn't.

"Shane I don't know what you want me to say to you. There are a lot of things in my past that need to remain there for a good reason. I can't share those things with you as I apologize for that. I can tell you that I am a good person and I have no intentions of any wrong doing here. If you give me a chance I will prove that to you."

My words we genuine and sincere. I did have no intentions of any harm. I just wanted my chance of living a life again. Being a normal woman again. Making friends, having fun, and getting on with my life.

"Ok." Shane replied. Nothing more and nothing less, just ok.

"Ok?" I said questioning his answer.

"Leila it's not that I don't like you, I just need to know that you aren't a crazy person. Maybe you are, maybe not; hell maybe we're all crazy. But for now I can live with the factor you've admitted to me you've had a rough past and don't want to talk about it."

"Ummm… Ok." I said, not sure of what this whole conversation meant. Obviously I couldn't prove to him I wasn't crazy and I'm sure telling him I wasn't crazy was no sort of proof.

"Can we all go back to work now?" Shannon asked as I still stood there dumbfounded by the whole thing.

"Absolutely, let's go kiddo." Shane said wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"So we're all good now?" I asked still unsure of what all of this meant.

"For now yea, just don't start getting all axe murderer on us." He joked as we walked back into the shop.

The rest of the day went great. We all laughed and joked with each other. Shane treated me like nothing ever happened. I hoped that this really meant I was going to be able to get my life on track here.

As the night came to an end I began wondering if Jeff was going to pick me up like he had promised this morning. I had only known the man for a little over 24 hours, but he intrigued me. He was funny, charming, and definitely good looking. I rummaged through my purse looking for my cell phone to call him. When i looked at the screen I had a text message.

_**Sorry beautiful running late be there soon! -Jeff**_

I could feel my cheeks getting warm.

"If you turn any redder I might have to call 911 to put the fire out." Shannon said teasing me.

"Oh leave her alone." Tizzie said coming to my defense.

"So is it Mr. Charisma himself making you blush over there?" Shane joined in.

"None of you business guys!" Tizzie defended me again.

"If you must know its Jeff." I said sticking my tongue out at the two men.

"What's the deal with you and Jeff? Heard you had a slumber party. Why wasn't I invited?" Chad asked. Apparently the guys felt the need to gang up on me. At least I had Tizzie on my side.

"Nothing we had a few drinks last night and I told him to spend the night. Friends don't let friends drive drunk."

"Mmmhmmm." The guys all replied in unison just as Jeff walked in.

"Speak of the devil." Chad said.

"What's going on guys?" Jeff asked as all eyes were on him.

"Nothing." I said quickly grabbing my things and walking towards the door. "You wanna give me a lift?"

"Sure. See ya later guys." Jeff replied as we walked out the door.

**Author's Note: Here is another chapter for the night to cheer up Harley! Hope everyone has a fantastic night! Please review! xoxo Melissa**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8… The Reason Silence Is Golden**

**Amy's POV**

As much as I didn't want get involved with the whole situation between Jeff and Beth I felt like I had already been sucked in. It took an extremely long time for we to get back some form of friendship with Matt and I knew that this situation was going to bring back all of the bad memories associated with our breakup.

"Hey stranger." Matt answered his phone. Although we kept in touch often online we rarely talked over the phone and recently we'd been too busy to keep in touch at all.

"Hey Matt. How you doin?"

"Not too bad. And you?"

"Good good. How's Jeff doing?" I asked hoping he hadn't fallen apart from the whole Beth thing.

"He's been better. Beth and him split up a few weeks ago."

"Yeah I heard about that. How's he dealing?" I asked because I was genuinely concerned. Jeff and I used to be close, like brother and sister. I missed him dearly since Matt and I had broken up.

"I do believe he's getting better. I even think he's kinda dating someone new."

"Well that's good. He's a strong kid I'm sure he'll make it through."

"Yeah it must run in the family." He said, I was unsure if that was a stab at me or not. I didn't call to fight with him, this call was to help Jeff if he needed it.

"Any news yet on the baby?"

"The what? Whose baby?" He asked and then it hit me. Jeff didn't tell Matt about the baby. Did Beth even tell Jeff about the baby?

"Umm Matt… I don't think it's my place to… umm maybe I shouldn't have…"

"You already started might as well finish it off now." He said with an attitude. Maybe this wasn't a very good idea to call him.

"Well… you see… I… ummm… well…"

"Spit it out Amy." He said almost yelling into the phone.

"Beth is… she's… pregnant." I finally spit out.

"No way. It's not Jeff's… it can't be Jeff's… he… they…" He began rambling off with his thoughts. None of what came out of his mouth made any sense. Then there was a moment of silence. "What do you think?" He asked me.

"Honestly Matt? I wouldn't put it past Beth to fake the entire thing to try and get Jeff back. They've been together a very long time and I'm quite sure this is hard for her. However if she is pregnant there is a slim chance its Jeff's, but she definitely needs to prove it."

"Ok." He replied. I haven't heard Matt this distraught since… well since we broke up.

"I think you should talk to your brother, but if I can do anything for you guys let me know ok?"

"Um yeah ok Ames."

"Alright keep in touch. Talk to ya later."

"Ok will do. Oh and thank you."

"No problem Matt. Bye." I said then hung up. The sound of worry in his voice was apparent. I couldn't imagine what Jeff was going through and how he was feeling.

**Matt's POV**

How could my brother not have told me what was going on? How could he not tell me Beth was pregnant and it could possibly be his baby? He should have told me so I could help him. He should have to me so I could be there for him.

I tried to call him, but got his voicemail. Lately he's been ignoring my calls. He hates that I call and check up on him, but I worry about him. I left him a quick message.

"_Hey Jeff its Matt, just calling to… umm… see what you were up to tonight. Call me."_

I left it short and sweet so I could try and hold back the worry in my voice. I hoped that this new girl at Shannon's shop would help him out. Some of his friends were of no help at all when it cam to his emotions. Instead they 'helped' him resort back to drugs and I knew he didn't want that again. He was on his last chance with Vince.

I picked up my phone and called Shannon hoping that he would know more than I would in the whole situation. Hopefully if Jeff wouldn't talk to me he would talk to Shannon.

"Hey man what's up?" he answered the phone.

"Have you talked to my…"

"Matt if you're gonna keep calling me checking up one your brother I'm going to ignore you to."

"Listen man this is important I just…"

"Matt just let it go, he's gonna be fine he's already starting to get over Beth and…"

"Shannon Beth is pregnant." I said getting my point out in the open. Maybe this way he will actually listen to me.

"What? You can not be serious!"

"Oh but I am. Amy just called me and…"

"How did Amy find out?"

"I… actually she never told me."

"Does Jeff know?" Shannon asked which was a very good question. If Jeff didn't tell me or Shannon then he definitely wasn't the one who told Amy.

"I… I don't know… he didn't… man this is messed up."

"He's gonna be pissed if we knew before he did."

The more time Shannon and I talked the more I realized how bad of a situation this may turn out to be. If Jeff was already moving on this news might devastate him. The fact that we might know before him would piss him off. What worried me the most is Jeff was mainly a very private person and for everyone to know this information about him may destroy him.

"What are we gonna do?" Shannon asked, but I had no answer for that.

"I have no idea. I hate being the barer of bad news."

"I'll tell him." He said, trying to do and say what he thought was best.

"No Shannon I'm gonna do it I'm his brother and I think he would rather hear it from me."

"That's fine." He agreed easily. No one likes to give someone bad news and this was the worst of the worst.

"Alright well if you here from him tell him to call me."

"Will do. Have a good night man."

"You too. Talk to ya later reject."

I hung up the phone and sat in bed for a while. I didn't know how I was going to tell Jeff this, but I had to do it. No matter what happened I was going to be here for him.

**Author's Note: Hope you all enjoy! Please review if you want more. Happy reading!! xoxo Melissa**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9… In Your Arms**

**Shannon's POV**

Once I got off the phone with Matt I locked up the shop and headed home. It was my favorite part of the day; being able to go home to my wonderful girlfriend. We had met in Scotland a few years back. I had gone adventuring around the city before a show one day when I came across a little motorcycle shop. Harley was working for her father who owned the shop. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen in my entire life. I stuck around the shop for hours talking to her until I finally convinced her to come to dinner with me.

Harley had long jet black hair with red tips. A sexy Scottish accent. Her body curved in all the right places. She had the brightest smile and the warmest heart. After my divorce I never thought I would want to date again never mind fall in love. I never thought I would be able to trust another woman again, but the second I laid my eyes on Harley the walls I built around my heart crumbled.

After our date we exchanged numbers and email addresses. I was going back to the states the next day, but promised to keep in touch. Over the next 6 months we called, texted, and emailed every day. Then I decided I could no longer continue that way. I asked her to come and move here with me. I wanted to see her beautiful face again. I wanted to be able to hold her and kiss her.

Luckily she agreed and just a few months after I asked her to move she was here. She had been living here with me for about 6 months when I opened my tattoo shop and around the same time she opened her own motorcycle shop. All and all we have been together a little over 2 years ago now and I couldn't be happier.

"Hunni I'm home!" I shouted as I walked into the house. I could here the shower running so I walked up to the bedroom and undressed before entering the bathroom.

"Hey babe! Care to join me?" She said in her sexy accent.

"Absolutely." I replied as I walked towards the shower.

Watching her body under the streaming water made me want her even more then I already did. I got into the shower with her and pulled her wet body into my own. I could feel myself pulsate for her.

She locked my lips into an intense passionate kiss that left me weak in the knees. This woman had complete control over me and she wasn't even aware. Running her nails down my back my hunger for her grew again.

Pulling back and smiling at her, I could tell that she held the same desire for me that I had this very moment for her. Without wasting time I decided to take her here and now. I moved my hand slowly down her frame causing goose bumps to form on her soft skin. As I reached between her legs she spread them for me without saying a word. I slipped my fingers into her and was instantly rewarded by the satisfying grin on her face.

She began panting as I used my other hand to play with her nipples slowly until neither one of us wanted to wait any longer.

"I…want… you." She said between deep breaths.

I was in no position to keep her waiting. I leaned her against the wall of the shower while she guided me inside of her. I wrapped one of her legs around me as we quickened the pace. The water from the shower washed away our sweat as quickly as it formed.

We changed the pace; slowing and then speeding up for minutes until I could feel her cum. The warmth and wetness in her chamber changed so quickly I couldn't hold myself back any longer. I came just moments after she did. All of our sexual experiences left me in a moment of daze as I was right now.

**Harley's POV**

We had both erupted just seconds apart from each other and I was still panting out of control. I wouldn't change these moments for anything in the world.

When Shannon walked into my life I thought he was going to be like every other guy, but he proved me wrong. For almost a year our relationship was simply late night phone calls and emails back and forth. When he asked me to move to the states with him I was reluctant. Uprooting my life and moving for a guy was completely out of character for me, but there was no denying the attraction I had for him.

After a few months of persuasion I finally agreed and here I am. When I first moved in with Shannon things we a little rocky. With him gone sometimes 6 days in the week I was lonely. I had no friends or family here and I felt lost. Slowly but surely things started looking up and now I feel just as at home here as I did back in Scotland.

Since Shannon's release from the WWE things have been better than ever. We get to spend every night in each other's arms. I never could have imagined how great that would feel.

After our shower we laid in bed and shared the details of our day. It was always about little things like that with us.

"So how's the new girl working out?"

"Much better now that Shane stopped throwing his hissy fit." Shannon laughed.

"How's Jeff doing?" I was concerned about Jeff since his break up with Beth. Shannon's friends had all quickly became my friends and I hated to see any of them in any kind of pain.

"That's actually a very interesting story." I didn't like the sound of the word interesting.

For close to an hour he told me the situation between Jeff and Beth as well as the story between Jeff and Leila.

I was never a huge fan of Beth, so to hear that she may have made up a story about being pregnant to keep Jeff around didn't surprise me. Beth didn't like any of Jeff's friends, she didn't even like Jeff's father, and she definitely didn't like the way Jeff choose to live his life.

Leila on the other hand I have yet to meet, but heard nothing but good things about her. She seemed to have a lot in common with Jeff and she just seemed more human than Beth did.

Jeff's life was about to become a major whirlwind of drama, but I knew Shannon and Matt would be there to help him get through it.

**Author's Note: Thank you all for reading and reviewing! A special thanks to Harley for letting me use her in my story! Hope you all enjoy! xoxo Melissa**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10… World Inside My Head**

**Jeff's POV**

I had so much rushing through my head. I couldn't stop thinking about Beth as much as I wanted to. What if she was carrying my baby? Here I was with another woman who was funny, smart, attractive, simply amazing; but I couldn't stop thinking about my ex.

"You ok there Jeff?" Leila asked me.

"Yeah. How was your day at the shop?" I asked trying to free my mind from the thoughts of Beth that were haunting me.

"It was fun. I really like it there. I had a tiny little tiff with Shane today, but other than that everything went well."

"What happened with you and Shane?" I was curious because I thought he liked her. Actually more than like I thought he was attracted to her. I mean she fits his 'type' perfectly.

"Just something stupid. No big deal."

We sat there in silence for a few minutes. I assume we were both lost in our own thoughts. I continued running through my thoughts of Beth. All of the things that may affect my life in a huge way.

"Hey Jeff… you wanna talk about it?" she asked me. I did want to talk about it, but I wasn't sure if she was the one I wanted to talk to. If I liked this woman and then told her everything that was going on would she run? Would I never get a chance to see if we could work out?

"I'm sorry I just got a lot going on." I didn't want to brush her off coldly, but what choice did I have.

"You know you can talk to me right?" She spoke softly as she moved close to me and placed her hand on my knee. "I'm a good listener."

"I just… its complicated and…" I didn't even know how to get the words out. I didn't even tell my own brother what was going on.

"If you don't want to tell me you don't have to Jeff, but it's always nice to have someone to talk to right?" She was right and I did want to talk to her.

"You sure you wanna sit and listen to my crappy problems?"

"Absolutely darling." She said to me and I believed her.

"My girlfriend and I were together for 10 years..." I paused for a moment deciding how much I wanted to tell her. "We broke up about a month ago."

"Aww sweetie I'm so sorry." She said not pushing or asking any questions.

Hoping I wouldn't scare her or push her away I began describing the details behind our breakup.

"I'm usually on the road for about 6 out of the 7 days a week which leaves me little time to spend with my significant other. When Beth and I first met I was already working for the WWE. She told me she was understanding of my career and would be able to handle the immense amount of time I had to spend away from home. For the first few years things went perfectly, but the longer and longer our relationship went the harder it was for her to deal with. Finally about 5 years into our relationship she began to constantly call and check in on me. She began getting paranoid because of all time I spent away from home." Leila sat there giving me her undivided attention. Not once did she look away or seem uninterested.

"Why would she do that? I mean I've known you for only a few days, but you seem so honest and trustworthy."

"No idea. After a year of that crazy behavior I couldn't deal with it any longer and we got into a huge blow out one day about her needing to trust me. After that the calls decreased and her paranoia seemed to check into reality. I was so pleased by the peace at first I never realized the huge signs of her cheating." With that last word said the air in the room felt tense. Leila's demeanor changed from concerned to angry.

"Why do people cheat it's so…. Uhhh… annoying and stupid." She spoke with such anger in her voice.

"Well needless to say it took me years to discover it. I never questioned her even though my gut told me it had been going on for a long time. I didn't want to sound as paranoid as she had been. About a month ago I caught her and her lover in the act. And that was the end." I didn't want to mention the pregnancy. I felt that was more drama then what this woman needed to deal with from a practical stranger.

"Well you deserve better than her." Leila said flashing a smile trying to lighten the situation.

"I agree." I said smiling back at her hoping she would share a personal story with me to even the score. I wanted to know everything I could about this woman.

**Leila's POV**

Jeff had let me into one of the private details of his life, which made me feel horrible that I couldn't do the same. How could I ever make friends or have a real relationship if I had to hide everything from everyone.

Jeff sat there just staring intently at me. I think he wanted to read my mind. Her all the words he knew I was holding back. It's not that I wanted to hold them back, but I had to. I wish I could tell him that, tell him that I want to open up to his, but I honestly can't.

"You ok Leila?" He asked snapping me back from the thoughts in my head.

"Uh huh." I said still not quite out of my own little world. We sat in silence for a few minutes. It was an awkward silence not comforting like it was before.

Jeff moved closer to me on the couch and grabbed me in his big arms. He was gentle despite his great strength.

"Tell me what's on your mind. I can keep a secret." He said looking at me in his emerald green eyes that mirrored my own. His soft eyes made me feel safe for the first time in months. "I promise." He said with intense sincerity in his voice.

I was cracking. I couldn't keep holding all of this in. I wanted to tell him. I needed to tell someone. I wanted to trust him.

"Jeff… it's just… I… I… I can't." I tried to be strong, but I broke down in tears. I couldn't remember when the last time I cried was.

"Leila I'm sorry I…"

"No… no… Jeff you have nothing to be sorry for. I just I want to tell you and it kills me that I can't" I tried to explain to him why I was so upset, but even that I couldn't explain without too much detail.

"Why can't you tell me? I can try to help you if you let me." His sweet words broke my heart.

"No… Jeff just please… I need you to leave… please." I asked and he did so. No fighting or complaining. He just left.

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoy. Thank you all for reading and reviewing! xoxo Melissa**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11… Meet & Greet

**Chapter 11… Meet & Greet**

**Matt's POV**

Jeff and I had been on the road for about a week. When we returned Jeff invited all of us to come over to his place after the shop closed tonight. Jeff seemed anxious all day. I knew he liked this girl. It was clear as day to everyone. However something seemed different. I'm not sure if it was because of all the drama with Beth recently or what was going on.

"Hey man you ok?" I asked as I watching him walk around his house cleaning.

"Yeah… I'm just… Leila's never been here before and…"

"Dude it's just a house. Relax!" I tried to calm him, but no matter what I had to say he just walked around cleaning and moving everything a million times.

"I just want her to feel comfortable here." I thought his choice of words were awkward. He didn't say 'like it here' it was about being comfortable.

"Is there something about this girl I should know Jeff?" I asked because no one really knew much about her.

"I don't know yet Matt." Apparently not even Jeff knew much about her. Then why all the fuss?

"Do you like her?" I asked even though the answer was obvious.

"Well yeah… I mean… she's… beautiful, funny, smart… Matt you need to see her to understand." There had to be something else.

"Jeff did you sleep with her?"

"No… why… why would you say that?"

"I don't know it's just that you're acting weirder than normal and…" Saved by the bell. The door bell rang announcing that the crew from the shop was here.

"Be nice!" Jeff said as we walked over to answer the door.

When he answered the door Leila was front and center. I saw now why Jeff wanted everything to be perfect for this woman; she was drop dead gorgeous. She had a pair of black board shorts on that came just above her knees and a white sweatshirt with multicolored stars scattered all over it. It was a simply outfit, but it didn't stop me from noticing her beauty. She had long tan legs and bleach blond hair. The skin that you could see was covered with various tattoos. Her eyes were like emerald puddles that we like replicates of my brother's own eyes.

"Matt?" I heard Jeff call my name snapping me out of the trance the beautiful woman had put me in.

"Yeah? What's up?"

"Matt this is Leila," he said introducing me then vice versa, "Leila this is my brother Matt."

"Nice to meet you." I greeted her.

"It's a pleasure." She said shaking my hand.

As the rest of our friends arriving Jeff pulled out the pizzas from the oven and began passing out drinks. Everyone began to talk with each other and have good time. It felt like all was right in the world right now.

**Harley's POV**

Hanging out with everyone felt good. Now that we all had established careers we rarely were able to find time to get together. Shannon, Shane and Chad were busy with the shop. The growing clientele kept everyone at the shop busy with appointments and walk-ins. My shop was unbelievably busy between custom project and repairs it was hard too keep up. And then Jeff and Matt; they we constantly out of town, only home for a couple of days each week if they were lucky.

I love all my boys: Shannon, Jeff, Matt, Shane and Chad. I am always so picky about who they date because I consider them all to be like my family, like my sons. Beth was to put it simply a bitch. I never understood why Jeff was ever with her. Matt had dated off and on since Amy, but never anything too serious. Shane and Chad I had never seen them get serious with a girl since they've been here, but they both have talked about exes in their past.

I hoped Leila would meet my standards. I wanted to see Jeff with someone good since he had been miserable now with Beth for so many years. No one really knew much about Leila which concerned me a bit.

"So Leila, how long have you lived around here?" I tried to make small talk to see if I could get a reading of her.

"Not too long. I moved here to get away from city life." Why here though? From California to North Carolina just randomly?

"That's cool. What drew you to this town?" I wanted to know that my friends were safe around this woman.

"I have family that used to live a few towns over before they passed away." Her response was quick. That meant she was either a really good liar or it was the truth. I'll go with it for now.

Leila and I sat down and chatted for a while longer. Jeff came around offering another drink and we both accepted. Leila was fun and interesting. She was a real unique individual just like Jeff. I could tell why he liked her and for now I approved.

The more and more Shannon, Jeff, Leila and I talked it felt like we had been friends forever. This girl was very good artistically which fit in perfectly with Shannon and Jeff. She was big into music which peaked all of our interests. What I liked the most about her was her taste in movies. Immediately I was excited to hear her favorite movie was The Lost Boys, and then as she continued to name her list of favorites I felt as if I was listening to myself speak. The four of us seemed to have a lot in common.

The one thing I was still unsure of was the fear she had of mentioning her past. She had no problems with things she liked or disliked. She didn't even have a problem discussing sexual encounters, but her past was like a ghost. She never discussed her childhood or parents. She hardly ever spoke of any of her friends from her past. As much as I liked the woman she seemed to be, I was also afraid of the person she could possibly be.

A little after an hour the door bell rang. Everyone kind of looked around, because everyone we knew was here except…

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay. Hope you all enjoy!! xoxo Melissa**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 … The Drama You've Been Craving

**Chapter 12 … The Drama You've Been Craving**

**Jeff's POV**

I opened the door and there stood the last person I wanted to see. Even now that we had split up she still managed to ruin my fun.

"What can I do for you Beth?" I asked even though I could really careless why she was here.

"Jeff I really need to talk you."

"I'm busy right now Beth. Maybe some other day and time." I said to her even thought I had no intentions in spending any of my free time talking to her.

"Having a party huh?"

"Yes Beth I'm having fun with my friend. Something you would know nothing about." That was completely true too. She know nothing about any of my friends. In the ten years we were together she never once spent anytime trying to get to know my friends at all."

"What's that supposed to mean Jeff?"

"Nothing Beth." I didn't want to get into this with her. Not here, not now, not ever. "Please just leave."

"No I really need to talk to you. It's very important." She began speaking louder trying to get the attention of my friends inside.

"Whatever it is that you want or need I'm not interested in hearing it." I tried to shut the door to get her to leave.

"It's about OUR BABY." She said practically screaming as she stuck her foot in the door to keep me from shutting it on her.

That statement drew the attention of all my friends. They all looked towards the door where Beth and I were. Everyone wanted to see what was going on. The majority of the people here knew about Beth's pregnancy, but Leila was not one of those people and this was definitely not the way I had intended on her finding out.

Harley got up from where she was sitting between Shannon and Leila and walked over towards Beth and I. I was hoping she would be able to put this all to rest. Getting rid of drama was definitely one of her specialties.

"I believe Jeff asked you nicely to leave his house Beth. I suggest you do as told. You don't want to start any trouble here." Harley said trying to keep her cool which I knew was taking her a great deal of strength because she hated Beth to put it nicely.

"Stay out of this Har… Susan." Beth said mockingly knowing how much Harley disliked being called by her real name. "This is NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS." Now Beth was trying to intimidate her. However if she had spent anytime trying to get to know my friends she would know that he tactics weren't going to work on Harley.

"Excuse me? I don't think I heard you correctly! It sounded like you said this was none of my business, but it clearly is. You come here making a scene in front of all of us. You made it my business."

"I don't think so. I came here to see my boyfriend."

"Your boyfriend? Are you nuts?" I asked. Obviously this was getting way out of hand. Harley was ready to rip her head off, but if I could I would do much worse.

**Shannon's POV**

The second I heard Harley getting loud I began to inch closer to the situation. I knew that Beth had a tendency to push people's buttons and Harley was defiantly not one of those people you can pull that shit with. I could see that Jeff and Harley were both losing their cool so I decided to interject myself.

"Is there a problem here guys?" I was trying to play dumb. This wasn't the first time Beth had tried to make a scene like this to get Jeff's attention. She was an attention whore to say the least. Whenever Jeff was home she wanted him all to herself, but now things were different and she couldn't stand it.

"Shannon I think you and your girlfriend need to mind your…"

Beth as Harley just said to you this is all of your businesses. You came into our friend's house and are trying to make a scene so you can have all the attention. You've gotten your attention and now it's time to take you drama elsewhere." There was no need to be nice to her now. We all wanted her gone.

"No Jeff is my…"

"Jeff is you NOTHING!" Harley yelled at her. "You cheated on him. You lost him. It's all you fault. Just fucking leave!"

"I…Je…fine, but I'll be back." Obviously Beth realized she no longer had the upper hand here. This was not a battle she was going to win and she could hardly handle that. Jeff slammed the door after she stormed of towards her car.

As the three of us waked back towards the living room you could see the group of faces all felt bad for Jeff. For years now we all watched as she treated him like shit. But there was nothing any of us could say or do to make him see what we all saw in her. He needed to find the time in his life where he could realize it all on his own. Now that he was ready and willing to let her go she wouldn't let him. She stuck her claws in him and refused to let go.

Harley and I took our seats back on the couch with Leila. Almost immediately she began questioned what was going on.

"Jeff had a baby?" She asked surprised. Apparently Jeff hadn't told her about the circumstances with his ex. Not that it surprised me because he hadn't really told any of us. If it hadn't have been for Amy all of us would have been as shocked as her right now.

"No… he… um… they…" I didn't know how to explain this to her. I didn't think this was my place to say anything in the first place.

"She's pregnant, but no one believes it's Jeff's baby." Harley said saving me from choking on my own words.

"Oh… umm… alright." Leila replied obviously not knowing what to say. I wondered how much of Jeff's past she was aware of.

"Beth is a real bitch. I highly doubt the baby is Jeff's, she's cheated on him with so many different guys she probably doesn't even know who the daddy is. Or there's always the chance that she's making up the whole damn pregnancy to try and get Jeff back." That's the one thing about Harley, she doesn't hold anything back which is actually one of the main reasons I love her.

"I hate cheaters." Leila said. It was simple statement I think we could all agree with.

I looked around the room for Jeff, but he was no where to be seen. Moving to the upstairs I could hear him pacing back and forth in his bedroom. I felt bad for him. I knew letting Beth go was a difficult decision for him to make and she was making it increasingly harder.

"Hey man you okay?" I asked as I opened the door. Jeff stood in front of me with a look of such pain in his eyes it hurt to look at him. I couldn't do anything except feel bad for my best friend.

**Author's Note: Hope you are all still enjoying this one. I'm working on another story that I should be posting soon. Thanks for reading! xoxo Melissa**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13… That's What Happens

**Chapter 13… That's What Happens**

**Leila's POV**

It's not like I expected Jeff to tell me everything. There was so little that I could tell him. I wish I could tell him everything. I wish he wanted to tell me everything.

Harley said very little to me after Shannon went upstairs to check on Jeff. I could tell she was genuinely worried about Jeff.

Just as I was about to say something to break the silence Shannon came walking back downstairs followed by Jeff.

"Ready to go baby?" Shannon asked Harley.

"Sure." She replied with uncertainty in her voice.

Everyone else took that as a sign to leave as well and began gathering their things and saying their goodbyes. As I went to say goodbye to Jeff he asked me to stick around. I agreed since I wasn't really looking forward to the 20 minute ride back to my empty apartment.

"I'm sorry." He said as I helped him clean up the mess that was left in his house.

"What are you apologizing for?" I needed no explanations from him. We weren't together, he had ever right to keep his personal life private.

"Yeah but I should have told you about Beth's baby."

"Jeff we've only known each other for a few weeks and it's not like…"

"Do you like me Leila?" I was thrown back by his question.

"I… umm… well… yes." I finally spit out. The smile on his face was priceless.

"Leila when I look at you I feel like I'm looking into a mirror of some sorts. I feel like you are what the mirror image of me would be if I was a girl. We are alike in so many ways."

"Jeff you hardly know even know me." I began to get nervous. If I couldn't tell this man everything did I really want him this involved in my life. If I got to close and he found out all my lies we would both be devastated.

"Listen Leila I'm not saying we need to rush into anything today or soon, but I just want to know that you feel the same way."

"I… I don't know Jeff."

"I wasted 10 years of my life with someone who was totally wrong for me. I don't want to waste anymore of my life with someone else who may be wrong for me. If you have no feelings for me please be honest and tell me now."

"I…Jeff please… this is…" I needed to make a decision here and now. Do I say yes and live the rest of my life in a lie or say no and pass up my one chance in having a great life. "I'm sorry Jeff, you're a great guy, but no."

"Oh…ok." I could see the pain in his eyes. If I let him look at me I'm sure he could see the same in mine. But what other choice did I have.

"By Jeff." I said, and without waiting for a response I walked out and drove back to my apartment.

The drive felt like it was much longer than 20 minutes. I guess that's what happens when you have things on your mind. I couldn't believe I just walked away like that.

When I got home it was around 3am. I was exhausted both physically and mentally. I undressed and hoped in the shower. Climbing out of the shower I threw on my robe and made my way back to my bedroom. Everything went black…

**Paul's POV**

This little bitch made my life a living hell. She's the reason I was in jail for the last 60 days. Fortunately enough because I got beaten to a bloody pulp the jury only found me guilty for possession and nothing else.

The night Krista walked in on me and my friends had apparently sent her over the edge. So what about the drugs? I just like to have fun. And the guns? My friends deserve to protect themselves right? Krista always liked to flirt and have fun, so when she disappeared with one of my friends I didn't expect anything of it.

While I'm in jail I find out not only did that bitch cheat on me, but she was the snitch. Well no one snitches on me and my friends. So we'll take care of her.

"Ppppaul….wwhat are you doing here?" She asked. If she honestly thought I wasn't going to come looking for her when I got out she was insane.

"What's the matter baby girl didn't you miss me?" I asked her, but before I let her respond I smacked her clear across the face leaving her in tears. "You weren't crying in court when I went to jail. I thought you were tough?"

"Fuck you Paul!" She screamed in my face. Talking that way to me wasn't going to get me to let her go. At least not alive anyways.

"Is that any way to talk to your man?"

"You ain't my fuckin' man!" She spat at me. The more feisty she got the more fun I was having.

"Oh wait that's right. I got sent to jail and now you're fucking some freak." I had been watching her for over a week now. Back and forth to work. Having sleep overs with her little wrestler. On the phone giggling with him.

"Leave him out of this. This has nothing to do with him."

"So you admit it. You were out being a whore while I was locked in a cell. It's your big fucking mouth that got me in there." I said as I walked back and forth across the room.

"I didn't sleep with him! And you put yourself in that jail you ass…" I smacked her across the face. No woman was going to talk to me with such disrespect.

"You don't learn do you?"

"Wwwhat do you want? Ppplease just leave me alone?" She wants me to leave her alone now. That's not what she wanted about a year ago. We were practically inseparable.

"Leave you alone baby? But I thought you wanted to be with me forever?"

I watched the tears fall down her face. I'm not usually a heartless person, but this bitch put me in jail. My friends and dealers beat me and left me for dead outside my work one day. She deserved everything I chose to do to her.

"Paul please I'm begging you. Take anything you want. I'll go get all my money from the bank. Just let me go." It was a decent offer. I had no job, no money, nothing. The only way I got here was a friend of mine drove me here a week ago. It was a bitch trying to find her too. I had to call in all sorts of favors.

"Maybe we can make some sort of deal, but you can't go to the cops. I swear if I wind up back in jail because of you I'll kill you next time." I was dead serious about that too.

"Ok…whatever you want." I planned on taking it all. We went to a few different ATM's so she could clear her account. By the time we were done I had about 3 grand. I took with me from her apartment some jewelry and electronics that I could pawn later.

"Well this is the end for you." I told her. I would let her live, but I wasn't risking dropping her back off at her house in a stolen car. We were about 5 miles out of Cameron when I left her on the side of the freeway. Making it back alive was her problem now.

**Author's Note: Hope you all enjoy. For those who haven't heard there is a supposed incident that Jeff got escorted off a plane by police, however Matt posted a blog today that totally contradicts that. So lets hope for the best. Thanks for reading please review. xoxo Melissa**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14… Fallen Angel

**Chapter 14… ****Fallen Angel**

**Shannon's POV**

It was almost noon at the shop and Leila still wasn't here. That wasn't like her; she's normally the first on in the shop after me. I was pretty sure she spent the night at Jeff's house, but that didn't give her an excuse to flake out one work. I tried to call her cell, but got no answer. I didn't want to call Jeff, but I didn't have any other option.

"Hey Reject. What's up?" Jeff answered his phone, he sounded pretty down.

"Hey man. You ok?" I asked; I was worried about him after everything that had happened last night.

"Yeah just got a lot on my mind." Jeff was a very private person, so that answer wasn't much of a surprise to me.

"Hey… is Leila there still by any chance?" I asked to quickly chance the subject.

"No she left last night. Isn't she supposed to be at work with you?" Something was up. I may not have known a whole lot about Leila, but I knew she really loved this job.

"No she… she never showed up today." I hesitated in telling him. I knew Jeff had a lot on his mind right now and this would just be another thing for him to worry about.

"That's not good. Did you call her? Maybe she's sick or… oh my god what if something happened on her way home last night? What if…"

"Jeff calm down. We'll figure it out. I'll go swing by her house and check in on her. She's probably just sick."

"Ok… umm… I'm gonna head over there too. Just call me when you get there and let me know what's going on ok?" He was going to worry himself dead by the rate things were going.

"Listen you just stay home. I'm right down the street. I'll call and check up on her. She's probably just sick. As soon as I talk to her I'll call you ok?"

"Ok." He responded quickly and hung up. I'm quite sure he'll end up showing up either here or at her house, which means I need to rush.

I gave everyone at the shop a heads up that I needed to leave briefly. I hoped in my car and made the short ride over to her apartment. As I pulled into the small parking lot for her complex I didn't see her car anywhere. I walked up to her apartment and knocked on the door, but got no answer. I waited for a minute and listened for any sounds inside, but there was nothing.

Maybe Jeff was right; maybe something happened to her on the way home. I began to panic. I need to calm down and think logically. I didn't know what to do. I picked up my phone and called the one person I knew I could always count on.

**Matt's POV**

When I went to the gym I rarely answered my phone. The only reason I even bothered bringing it with me is simply for emergencies. I hated interruptions. Shannon called my 5 times in that last few minutes, I decided he must think this is a real emergency cause if not I would beat his ass.

"Where's the fire reject?"

"What?... oh… haha… Matt I think something happened to Leila."

"What are you talking about? What's wrong?" I didn't know what was going on and I certainly didn't understand why he was calling me. Jeff knew here better than I did first of all and secondly I'm quite sure she spent the night at his house last night.

"Listen she didn't come to work today and Jeff hasn't seen her since last night and she's not home and…"

"Ok calm down Shan. We'll figure something out." I stopped to think of what to do. I'm not sure where she could be she just moved here and she seemed to like her job too much to just blow it off. I hoped she didn't get into an accident last night, we were all drinking and…

"What if she got in an accident last night Matt?" Shannon asked breaking my thoughts almost as if he was reading my mind. I had to figure out what to do.

"Ok Shannon listen to me; you stay at her house until I call you back in case she shows up. I'm going to call around and see if I can figure something out ok?"

"Umm…ok, call me if you hear anything." He replied quickly and hung up.

I called the hospital, but there was no record for her there. I asked if there was any way she could be there and just unidentified. They informed me that there were no accident victims that checked in last night. I felt my heart drop to the pit of my stomach. What if it was worse? What if she never made it to the hospital?

I called the closest police station, but they had no reports of an accident either. I explained the situation to them and they promised to let me know if they heard anything. I ran out of options. Maybe she left. We never knew much of where she came from. Maybe she just decided this wasn't for her. Maybe she just up and left. Whatever the case I needed to call Shannon and let him know I found nothing to help us. As I picked up my phone to call him I began to ring.

"Hey man. What's…" I began to answer my phone, but got cut off by my brother.

"Matt you need to come here now!"

"What… what's wrong?" I asked. His voice was clouded by panic.

"Please we need you here right now."

"We who Jeff? Calm down you're not making any sense."

"It's Leila… she's… she's here and… she's all messed up… please Matt… please just get here now." My brother needed me badly. He was begging on the phone.

"Ok I'm on my way." I replied running out of the gym making my way to his house as quickly as possible.

**Author's note: I really hope you guys are enjoying this still. Please read and review. xoxo Melissa**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15… ****Nothing Heals Me Like You Do**

**Jeff's POV**

"Baby sit down you look like hell. What happened?" I was on my way to head towards Leila's. I figured that even if she didn't want me the way I wanted her I could still be her friend. When I opened the door to my home she was sitting on my porch looking like this.

"Jjjjeeefff…Iiii…" She couldn't even talk. Tears began falling from her eyes at a rapid speed. She curled up into a ball on my couch looking broken.

"Leila hunni, you need to tell me what happened?" I hated to push her to tell me, but I couldn't help her I unless I knew what was going on.

"No… no… I…" I sat down beside he and pulled her into me. I just let her cry while I held her. It must have been just a few minutes because Matt came bursting into my door.

"What's going on?" He asked, but I had no answer for him and Leila didn't speak a word.

"I have no idea Matt. I was going to meet Shannon at Leila's house and when I went to leave she was just sitting on my porch like this." I explained to him everything I knew while I held her in my arms.

"Ok well maybe we should take her to the hospital." Matt suggested, but Leila shook her head no. "Should I call the cops?"

"NO NO NO NO!" Leila began shouting over and over again.

"Ok baby, we won't do anything you don't want ok?" I promised her. I rocked her back and forth in my arms trying to soothe her, but she wouldn't stop crying.

"Do you want to take a shower?" Matt asked and she accepted. I walked with her upstairs and showed her to the bathroom. I grabbed her a fresh towel, sweat pants and a tee shirt for her to change into. Once I knew she was all set I went back downstairs where Matt was sitting on the couch.

"What do I do?" I asked him hoping he would have better incite.

"Just let her take her time. Whatever happened is obviously serious and she just needs time."

"Matt obviously whatever happened is serious. We need to get her help. We need to call the cops."

"Jeff she doesn't want the cops. I know just as well as you do that she should go to the cops, but we can't force he to do that. She needs to make the choice on her own."

"I can't help her if I don't know what's wrong Matt."

"I know that Jeff, but she needs to tell you when she's ready." I knew he was right, but I felt so helpless right now.

"I'll leave you two alone. She'll come around when she's ready. Jest let her know that you're here. Call me if you need me."

"Ok Matt. Thanks."

I walked him out and walked up the stairs to check on her. Matt was right, whatever happened to her was obviously serious and she just needed her time.

**Leila's POV**

The hot water burned my cuts, but it felt good to wash him off of me. I didn't know what to do from here. Do I call the Marshall and tell him what happened? I didn't want to give up my life again. I'm happy and I gave Paul what he wanted; he won't come back. If I go to the Marshall Paul will kill me. What do I do?

"Are you ok in there?" Jeff asks from outside the door, breaking me from my thoughts.

"I'm fine." I respond as I shut off the shower and grab the towel he gave me. I dry up being careful around the cuts and scrapes I have all over. Grabbing the clothes he laid out for me I breathe them in. They smell like him, it's comforting.

I walk out of the bathroom drowning in his clothes. He's sitting on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands. He's obviously worried about me. More things to worry about is the last thing he needs.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I ask hoping to lighten the situation.

"Leila are you going to tell me what happened?" I know he wanted to know, but I'm not supposed to tell. I have nothing to lose now, but I don't want to make his life any more complicated.

"Jeff…I…I want to tell you. Trust me when I say that, but my life… things aren't always what they seem."

"Leila I can't force you to tell me, but just know that if you need anything I am here." He began backing down. He no longer insisted on me telling him. I appreciated that he was backing down. For now I would let him deal with his own problems. When I was ready, when I felt he was ready, I would tell him.

"Thank you Jeff. I appreciate that."

He patted the spot next to him on the bed. I sat beside him and his arms engulfed me. I felt safe.

"Jeff do you mind if I get some sleep?" I asked, hoping I would actually be able to sleep.

"Sure… um… I'll just go…"

"Stay with me please?" I asked, almost begged. I didn't want to be alone right now.

"Absolutely babe." He was amazing. He laid with me. Held me close.

Half of me wanted this all to go away. Just make it all a dream, but then I would've never met Jeff. I wanted to tell him I lied. I've lied about almost everything, but most importantly I lied when I told him I didn't like him.

My thoughts began to wonder to Paul. To why all of this happened. Why I ever let things get this bad. I should've never been there that night. I should've let him go when I saw the real him. The drug addict. The liar. The abuser. But I couldn't see past my love for him. How stupid could I have been? Look what it got me.

Maybe it was all meant to happen though. Meant to meet Jeff. Find myself. Find true happiness. Who knows?

**Author's Note: Hope you all had a good weekend. I hope you all are still enjoying this one. Thanks for reading! xoxo Melissa**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16… Need An Escape**

**Shannon's POV**

Matt called me and told me Jeff found Leila. Well I assume it's more like Leila found Jeff. He didn't know much of what happened, but he told me she was all beat up.

Maybe we all needed to worry about Leila. Maybe Shane was right about her past. There was obviously something in her past we all needed to worry about. That had to have been the cause for whatever happened to her. It's not like this is the type of area where things like that happen for no reason.

I needed someone to make sense of this whole thing. Harley always knew the right things to say.

"Hey baby." She answered her phone. Her voice soothed me instantly.

"Hey babe. Jeff found Leila."

"Is she ok?" She asked. Harley was a warm hearted person. Even though she hardly knew Leila she was worried.

"She's beaten up pretty bad. She won't tell anyone what happened though."

"I can't imagine what's she's going through. Did she go to the police?"

"No, she doesn't want the police involved. I'm worried babe. I don't want her past to hurt my friends."

"Shan she obviously has some bad skeletons in her closet, but that is no reason to leave her in the cold. She needs friends like us now more than ever." She scolded me. Maybe she was right. We all had our past. No one is perfect. Who am I to judge her?

"I'm sorry babe, you're right."

"I think I'm gonna call her. Maybe she just needs a girl to talk to. Some things are easier to share with another woman."

"Ok babe. You call me if there is anything I can do. You're the best you know that?"

"Aww…. I love you!"

"I love you too. Talk to ya later."

"Bye." She said hanging up.

Harley was right in all that she said. Maybe she came here to run away from something. Maybe she wasn't the cause of bad things in her past.

**Harley's POV**

I loved Shannon for many reasons. One of those was the way he cared for and protected the people in his life. I knew he worried that Leila may cause problems, but that's not the way I saw it. I know what it's like to have things in your past you want to run from. Obviously whatever she was going through she needed someone to talk to.

I called her phone, but got no answer. Shannon said she was with Jeff so I decided to try calling him.

"Hey Harley."

"Hey Jeffro. How's Leila?"

"She's… honestly I … I really don't know." I could hear the worry in his voice.

"Can I talk to her?"

"Sure… hold on."

"Hello?" She answered the phone. The mix of fear and pain were overwhelming.

"Leila its Harley. How are you?"

"I'm…I'm ok." She replied, but she was lying. Was she lying to everyone or was she lying to herself.

"Leila if you want to talk to someone. Please know that I am here for you ok? I know sometimes it's easier to tell another woman what's going one. If you need me I am here ok?"

"Thank you Harley." She said with a sound of relief in her voice.

"Maybe Shannon and I can come by after work and we can talk. How's that sound?"

"I… I…I think I would like that."

"Ok sweetie, I'll see you soon ok?"

"Ok Harley. Thanks again."

"No problem."

Jeff got back on the phone and I explained my logic to him. He thanked me as well and we made plans for after work. I hoped that whatever the problem was I could indeed help this girl.

The day dragged on as I kept focusing on my own past. I had needed someone to help me, just as Leila needed someone to help her now.

After work Shannon and I made our way over to Jeff's house.

"Do you think this will work?" Shannon asked me, obviously he was worried.

"Whether it works or not it was worth the try right?"

As soon as we walked into Jeff's house I felt my heart drop. Looking at Leila was like looking into my own past. I remember looking as she looks. All of the feelings I had felt rushed back to me. I wanted to help this girl with every inch of my soul. If I was right about what I thought was happening to her then she had a long road in front of her.

"Hey Leila you want to go for a walk?" I asked and she happily agreed. Once we were outside I asked her what was going on.

"Are you sure you want to know?" She asked obviously afraid to feel like a burden on anyone.

"Yes sweetie I want to help you."

She started at the beginning. She told me how she met Paul and fell in love with him. She explained how he changed into a monster when he was on drugs. The beatings he gave her, his friends raped her, all the money she stole from her. Finally she went to the police and they arrested all of them. She testified against them all in court and went into witness protection here. When Paul got out of jail he found her here and raped her and stole everything she had last night.

I was wrong when I thought she needed help. She was stronger than I was then. She stood up to him and she did the right thing. All that was left now was helping her get on with her life.

"Have you told Jeff?" I asked when she was done talking.

"I…I can't" She said as she began crying.

"Why can't you tell him? Jeff cares about you." I tried to help her understand. Jeff was nothing like Paul, he wouldn't hurt her like her did.

"I know that, but he has so much going on right now with Beth and whatnot. I don't want to bother him with my problems."

"You will not bother him sweetie. I think it would help him to know what's going on. He'll still worry, but he'll worry less once he knows what happened." I tried to explain to her. People fear the unknown much more then the truth.

"You think so?"

"I know so. Jeff wants to be there for you. Let him in. You won't be disappointed."

"Ok." She agreed. Her whole attitude changed since we first began talking. She looked like the weight of the world had just been taken off her shoulders.

**Author's Note: I did a lot of writing this weekend so here is another chapter. Enjoy! Please review! xoxo Melissa**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17… No One Gets My Prize**

**Beth's POV**

I was not about to let Jeff and his stupid friends get the best of me. Yesterday he may have played all big and bad, but today without his friends he'll be all mine.

Driving into the driveway of what should rightfully still be partially my house I saw that Shannon's car was here. Shannon and Jeff spend way too much time together.

With the baby on its way Jeff was going to need to have a serious life change. This kid was as much his responsibility as mine and he needed to learn how to be responsible. No more wild behavior and no more late nights with his friends. It was time to settle down now.

I tried my key in the door, but it didn't work. Jeff must've changed the locks when he was mad at me. I began knocking on the door, but no one answered. Walking around to the back yard I could hear Jeff and Shannon talking.

"Maybe I should ask her to move in here." I heard Jeff say. He must be talking about me moving back in for the baby.

"You haven't known her very long. You sure you want to do that?" Shannon asked Jeff. We had been together for ten years now. Obviously he wasn't talking about me.

"I just want to know she's safe. I care about her and I like her. Even if she's just my friend I'd feel better knowing she was somewhere safe. I'll set up the spare bedroom for her."

I began to see red. I was pregnant with his baby and all he can think about was some other woman? I was not going to let this happen! There was absolutely now way in hell that I was going to let Jeff go that easy.

Deciding against trying to get him to talk to me today I left Jeff's house and headed towards my mother's house where I was living for the time being. She would know what to do.

"Hey sweetie. How did things with Jeff go?" My mom asked as I walked into the door.

"I didn't end up talking to him. When I got there he was talking to Shannon about some girl so I left." I explained the situation to my mother. She never liked Jeff to say the least. With him traveling all over she suspected just like I did that he was having an affair.

"See I told you all along he's no good. Just stay away from him. You don't want to raise a child around all that. Alcohol, drugs, and all his other problems." My mom was very opinionated.

"He can change mom, when we have the baby he'll get his act together." I hoed I was right about the whole thing.

"Just let him go Beth, have the baby and stay away from him. Collect they money that he rightfully owes you and be on your way." My mom wasn't aware of the affair I had. I needed to get back together with Jeff, because on the off chance that this isn't Jeff's baby then there would be no money coming to me.

"Mom I have to do what I think it right. And this is what's right for me." Winning Jeff back was the only chance I had and I needed to do it soon.

**Matt's POV**

I started walking over to Jeff's, when I saw Beth getting into her car and drive away. Like that bitch hasn't done enough damage. I hope that everything was ok, because Jeff has enough to worry about with Leila; he didn't need Beth's bullshit today too.

Walking up to the door I let myself in with my key, but I didn't see anyone around. Jeff and Shannon's cars were both parked in the driveway. I called out for my brother and he let me know they were in the back yard.

"Hey guys, how's everything going?"

"Fine." They both answered in unison. Did they not talk to Beth? I highly doubt if they just spoke with her things would be this calm.

"What did Beth want?" I asked, thinking I was losing my mind.

"What last night?" Jeff asked. Was I seeing things before?

"No man I saw her leaving here when I was walking over just now." I was not seeing things. You don't just imagine things like that.

"We didn't see her. She didn't come in. We've been in the backyard; maybe we didn't hear her knocking."

"She wouldn't have gone away that easily. You guys really didn't talk to her?" I asked thinking they were just joking with me.

"No man, we've been back here the whole time and… oh shit what if she heard us talking."

"What were you talking about?"

"Well… I was going to ask Leila to move in here so I knew she was safe." Jeff cared deeply for this girl, but he was putting himself in harms way.

"Jeff do you really think that's a good idea I mean you hardly know her." I tried to warn him. It's not that I didn't like the woman, but this was a very awkward and potentially dangerous situation.

"I like Leila a lot and I want to know that she's safe. What happened to her last night should've never happened. If I didn't try to push her into telling me things in her past then she would've stayed here last night." My brother couldn't blame himself for what happened to her.

"Jeff don't blame yourself." Leila said coming from inside the house.

"But…" He tried to argue, but she wasn't going to allow it.

"No. No one is to blame here. You have all been more than nice to me and I haven't exactly been able to return the favor."

"Leila…" Jeff tried to interrupt again, but she stood her ground.

"No Jeff please. There is something I need to tell you all. Then you can let me know what you think.

**Author's Note: Hope you all enjoy! Please review! xoxo Melissa**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18… Stop Living The Lie**

**Leila's POV**

With Harley's help I decided I was going to tell everyone who I was, why I was here, and what was going on. After that it would basically be their decision on whether or not they continued to want me as a part of their lives. Depending upon their reaction I would see what direction I wanted my life to take me.

We all sat in the living room. I was firmly planted on the couch with Jeff on one side of me and Harley on the other. I already knew how she felt about the situation and what I should do, but I needed to know I wasn't going to cause any more problems with these people. What's the point of sticking around here if they all hate me afterwards?

I began to describe my story just as I had only an hour earlier to Harley. The deeper into my life I went the closer Jeff held me. I was glad to see I wasn't pushing him away with the truth. Shannon clung close to Harley showing me his undivided attention. Matt however seemed a little more than uncomfortable.

"I have a few options on how to handle things and I'd really love everyone's opinion on that." I said. I already knew where Harley stood. She wanted Paul to rot in hell, but going to the cops about what happened could potentially put everyone around me in danger.

"You need to go to the cops." Jeff said instantly.

"Ok, if I do that I have two options: 1. the witness protection program will move me again or 2. I drop the program and stay here with no help from the program if I need it." I explained to them.

"Move in with me." Jeff said which completely shocked me caused me to just about choke on the water I was sipping from.

"Jeff… I… we… huh?" I said completely dumbfounded.

"I want you to move in with me. I want you to go to the police and drop out of the program and move in with me so I know you're safe." He replied and I just stared at him. I didn't know what to say. "I like you and…"

"Before you say anything you need to know I lied last night. When I said I didn't like you that was just a complete lie. I do like you, but I didn't want to drag you into all this and…"

"Well now I'm in it and you can't get rid of me that easy. Move in with me?" He asked, pulling down his bottom lip into a pout. How could you say no to that face?

"Jeff you do realize all the backlash that could come from me going to the cops right? Not to mention I have no money and no car. I can't let you just take me in like that."

"You have a job; you can pay rent if that will make you feel better. Leila I am out of town all the time I need someone around to watch the place. Don't consider it me taking care of you; consider it you doing me a favor." He replied with a pout again. There was no point in disagreeing. Not to mention the grin from ear to ear that Harley had on. Obviously she was pleased with the outcome of this situation.

"Ok fine." I finally agreed.

**Jeff's POV**

Of all the bad things that surrounded Leila and I, this just felt right. She made me happy, not only did she let me be myself, but she was just like me.

Harley and Shannon accompanied Leila to her house to go get her belongings. I knew that she had a very small amount of things that needed to be moved, so I stayed at home. By the look on Matt's face he needed to talk to me and I wanted this chat over and done with before they got back.

"What's the problem Matt?"

"Jeff you hardly know this woman, she had some psycho ex boyfriend out there who wants to kill her, and you've got enough of your own drama going on without her." I could hardly believe the words coming out of his mouth.

"Are you jealous or something Matt?" I asked thinking of the only explanation possible.

"What? Jeff why would I be jealous?"

"I don't know maybe because you are alone. Since Beth and I broke up we've spent everyday together and now you're afraid to lose that again." It was the best explanation I could come up with.

"Jeff I am not jealous. I am worried. I… I just don't want anything bad to happen to you ok."

"That's fine Matt I can respect that you worry, but I can promise you that you have nothing to worry about…"

"Jeff there is some psycho out there and…"

"What do you want me to do Matt? Turn my back on this girl. Watch her runaway? I like her and even if things never work out with me and her she's a great person and I want her as part of my life."

"Fine Jeff, but just be careful ok?"

"I promise Matt. Everything's going to be fine." I said even though I couldn't guarantee that. I hoped for the best, but I couldn't see the future.

Matt left shortly after out little chat. I knew he was not happy about my decision, but this was what I wanted. For the first time in a long time I was free to make my own choices without Beth bitching at me for it.

I grabbed some fresh sheets and changed the bedding in the spare bedroom. Whether or not Leila would sleep in that bed who knows. Of course I would be more than happy to allow her to share my bed with me. Lying with her earlier today was comforting, but if she would rather have her own room and bed then so be it. I was going to be her friend first and foremost. I truly wanted her here so I would know she was safe. I lived in a more secluded place where people wouldn't be able to see her and there would really be no way to tie her to living here.

I called Vince and let him know that I would like to take a vacation soon. I would obviously fulfill any obligations I had in my storyline, but I would like an injury written in so I can take a break for a few weeks. With a break I would be able to get things straightened out with Beth as far as paternity of her child went. A vacation would also allow me some free time to spend with Leila. Vince knew things with Beth recently were making me crazy and he let me know he would write an injury into the storyline as soon as possible.

**Author's Note: Hope you all are still enjoying this one. A little more drama coming up and then a wrap up in a few more chapters. If you haven't yet check out the first chapter of Abyss of Addiction and let me know if I should continue. Thank you for reading! xoxo Melissa**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19… What Happens Now?**

**2 months later**

**Shannon's POV**

Harley and I began spending a lot of time with Leila. I was with her at work all day and Harley spent a lot of nights going shopping or simply just hanging out with her. When Jeff was home the four of us went on double dates and went to concerts. I don't remember when the last time was that I had seen Jeff this happy.

Leila went to the police the day after she told us all her story. We all stuck behind her 110. No man should ever lay his hands on a woman and get away with it. Luckily they found him and put him in jail. The trial would be coming up shortly and he would most likely get 25 years for rape and attempted murder. This was good news for Jeff and Leila.

Beth began hounding Jeff so much he got himself a restraining order against her. When she has the baby he will get a paternity test done and figure out things from there, but until then we are all living live Beth free.

Matt finally has a girlfriend that is not a complete psycho, which works out well for all of us. Her name is Kara and they actually met through work; she's training to be a new diva.

Jeff got home last night for a nice long vacation, which I think we are all looking forward to. Between work, helping Leila and all the other things in our lives Harley and I haven't gotten much alone time. I miss the time we used to spend together just the two of us. I can feel us drifting apart and it drives me crazy. I guess partial credit could be blamed on me for the way I've been acting lately, but I've just been so busy…which is no real excuse.

"Hey reject." Jeff answers the phone.

"Hey man, what time are you heading to the beach?"

"I should be leaving in just a few minutes. I figure you'll meet us there in like a half hour or so right?" he asked. I had been planning this trip for last week when Jeff was home, but unfortunately the rain ruined my plans.

"Yeah that sounds perfect. Thanks Jeff! I'll see you guys soon."

"No problem reject, see ya soon."

**Harley's POV**

Ever since all the drama with Jeff, Leila and Beth things between Shannon and I seemed stressed. He was often working late and would have secret phone calls. I worried that things between us were dwindling.

When I asked Leila her opinion on everything she said I had nothing to be worried about, but I was worried. Everyone in our life seems to be so happy where they are right now and I feel like I'm the only person noticing the change.

"Hey Shannon is everything ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine why?" he asked, obviously unaware of the awkwardness between us recently.

"Just wondering. You got any plans for today?" I asked hoping that maybe a quiet day just the two of us would help things.

"Yeah I was actually hoping we could go with Jeff, Leila, Matt and Kara to the beach. Soak up some sun before the summer ends?" He suggested, it wasn't just the two of us, but maybe just a day of relaxing is what we needed.

"Yeah sounds like fun."

"Ok you want to go change and we'll pack things up and head out in like a half hour or so?"

"Sure." I agreed then went to go change. As I began to pack up some chairs and towels I could here Shannon on the phone. When I walked towards him he walked outside. My heart broke. I never felt more distant from him as I did right now.

As we got in the car and headed towards the beach I didn't say a word. Too afraid to push him any farther away than I apparently already had.

"You ok baby girl?" He said to me with the same sweetness in his voice I always remembered was there. Maybe I was imagining the change. No one else saw anything unusual or odd between us.

"Mhmm." I answered, deciding to just keep quiet for now. I would see how things went today. Maybe it was just stress building on the both of us.

When we arrived at the beach everyone else was already there. I could see them standing around what appeared to be a large sandcastle. The closer I got to everyone I could see they were all happy to see us. I hope this would turn out to be a good day. Perhaps I was just worrying too much.

"Hey guys!" I greeted the group in front of me. As I walked over to see the sandcastle they had constructed.

I looked in shock at the sand. It was in the shape of a cake with multiple tiers layered on top. As the group moved to the side the words 'marry me' we written in the sand. Turning around to see Shannon bent down in the sand on one knee tears began to flow from my eyes.

"I'm sorry if I've seen distant lately baby. I've spent a lot of time trying to plan this out." He paused to open a small black velvet box. "I love you Harley. Will you marry me?"

I stood there completely silent and motionless. All the secret phone calls and everything I had been worrying about were all over nothing. He had planned this all out for me. It was so sweet.

"Baby?" He said with a look of fear in his eyes.

"Of course." I said as the tears streaming down my face fell faster.

Shannon stood up and placed the ring on my finger. It was absolutely stunning. It was a simple diamond, not overly large set in a silver band. On the inside were the words inscribed 'forever my love.' I couldn't have asked for anything better.

**Author's Note: Hope you all enjoy! Just a few more chapters left. Please review. xoxo Melissa**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20…** **Things Aren't Always The Way They Seem**

**Matt's POV**

Everything in life seemed to just fall into place lately. I meet Kara at work. She had recently been scouted at an indy wrestling show and asked to train to be a WWE diva. In the wrestling community that is like hitting the jackpot. Kara was really easy to train because she was just naturally good. She reminded me a lot of myself. She had real passion and drive for this business. Traveling with her was fun and new. With the amount of time we spent together, naturally feelings arose and we stepped things up to the next level. On our days off she usually comes home with me to spend some alone time and to hang out with my friends.

"Hey reject." I answer the phone call from Shannon. I didn't expect to here from him this early in the morning. I assumed he was going to have a late night with Harley celebrating.

"Hey man what are you up to tonight?"

"Nothing really. I have an early flight tomorrow." I explain to him. Although Jeff is taking a much needed vacation for himself I can't get the same thing because my current title run. I'm hoping to not need or want a vacation for a while.

"Oh that sucks. Well do you want to come out with us for a little while and celebrate?" You can hear the happiness in his voice. Harley and Shannon are truly meant to be together and I couldn't be happier for them.

"Sure what do you have planned?"

"Well I figured we could go grab a bite to eat at Yamato's and then head over to Las Palmas. Sound good?"

"Sounds great, Sushi and dancing!" I wasn't a huge fan of dancing, but I did love sushi. Even though I had an early flight I definitely wanted to be around to celebrate with my friends.

Shannon and I figured out timing and I gave Jeff a call to notify him as well. When I went to go get Kara I could hear her on the phone. Even though I hated feeling as if I was invading her privacy she was whispering which made me curious.

"Yeah she's living with Jeff now. I can let you know when is a good time to go." I heard Kara say to the mystery person on the phone, obviously she was talking about Leila, but who was she talking to? "I promise I will call you as soon as I know." Know what? "Ok. Love you. Bye." Love you?

As much as I wanted to walk in there and scream at her, there was a bigger matter in hand. Who was she talking to about Leila?

I went back downstairs to make sure I was able to hide the fact I was on to her. I needed to pretend that everything was fine, because if she was suspicious that I knew then I may never be able to figure out what was going on. Sitting down on the couch I pulled out my phone and sent a text to Jeff.

_**We have a problem! –M**_

I kept it short and sweet so Kara wouldn't catch me writing it. Just as I pressed send she came walking downstairs.

"Hey babe what are we up to tonight?" She said smiling as she came and sat down beside me. It took every inch of strength inside me to keep a fake smile on.

"I was hoping to go out with everyone and celebrate Shannon and Harley's engagement."

"Sounds fun. I'll go get ready."

I waited until she got in the shower to call Jeff. I needed to warn him that Leila may still be in some sort of danger.

"Hey Matt, What's with the text?" he asked immediately.

"Listen I heard Kara on the phone talking to someone about Leila and I don't think its good."

"Why the hell is she still there then?" He asked me with intense anger in his voice.

"Jeff calm down man I know what I'm doing. We gotta act normal around her until we figure out what is going on." I tried to explain to him, but he was reluctant to agree.

"Matt this is nuts. If Kara is… what if something… Leila doesn't… Fine maybe you're right." He finally agreed, but sounded frustrated with the entire situation; not that I could blame him.

"I'll figure things out ok?"

"Ok Matt I trust."

"Alright I'll see ya later."

"Bye." He said quickly then hung up.

How could I let myself get played like this? Not only was I getting played, but I was endangering my friends and family.

**Kara's POV**

I didn't want to hurt Matt because he was a genuinely nice guy, but unfortunately this is how it needed to be. My boyfriend Keith was long time friends with Paul and wanted to seek revenge for his friend. I hated the thought of what could happen to Leila, but I hated the thought of what would happen to me if I didn't do this.

Working for the WWE had been my dream since I was a little girl. I've been working in indy wrestling factions for several years now. After all the hard work I've done I'm going to screw it all up because of Keith. As tough as I am I will not stand up to Keith. The last time I did I got a broken arm and 3 broken fingers. All in all the lesser of two evils will be giving up my dreams I suppose.

As Matt goes in the shower I call Keith to update him on everything that I know right now. Leila is a sweet girl, I really hate doing this to her.

"Hey baby." He answers the phone and it makes me cringe. Matt calls me baby too, but it sounds sweeter coming from Matt.

"Hey Key-Key." I respond trying to be as nice as I can.

"Whatcha got for me?" He asks, not like I expect anything different. Everything is always about him.

"We're all going out tonight, so the house will be empty."

"Good. I'll take care of things tonight. Get ready to leave with me tomorrow morning."

"Ok." I say then hang up. No goodbye or I love you this time around. I don't want to leave these people. Even though I started my 'relationship' with Matt because of Keith and his plans, I actually found that I enjoy being here. I like the way Matt treats me and the way I feel around him.

I don't want to do this anymore, but what choice do I have. Tell Matt? He'll kick my ass himself. Go to the cops? They'll lock me up with Keith. Tell Keith? He'll kill me after Leila. I'm trapped.

**Author's Note: Hope you all enjoy! Please review. xoxo Melissa**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21… Make Me Stronger**

**Jeff's POV**

Things have been going great with Leila and me, but now the news Matt just hit me with about Kara has me worried out of my mind. I don't want to lose Leila, I don't want anything to happen to her, and I will do anything in my power to make sure it doesn't.

"Hey sexy." Leila says walking towards me snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Hey beautiful." I reply grabbing her so tight she winces slightly and I instantly let go.

"You ok?" She asks obviously noting the fear that is encircling me.

"Maybe we should just stay home tonight." I suggest hoping there was some way I could get her to agree. It's not that I want to blow off my friends, but I would feel much safer if Leila and I were home alone tonight.

"Jeffro this is one of the happiest days in Shannon and Harley's life. We both need to be there to help celebrate." I knew she was going to disagree. During my long trips and many days away from home she spent a lot of time with my best friend and his now fiancé.

"Ok." I said turning my face into a large pout.

"What's the matter?" She asks, but I don't want to ruin this night for anyone.

"Nothing, you just look so sexy all dressed up I don't want to share you." I say half lying. It was all true aside from the fact that there was indeed something wrong.

She came over and sat on my lap. Kissing me gently on the lips, then grabbing my hand and leading me out the door. After she had told me everything that had happened with Paul I told her I never wanted her to feel weak with me. Anything she wanted she stood up for now, and I couldn't me more proud of her for that.

We made our way to the restaurant which was a favorite of all our friends. As we greeted everyone in the lobby we were quickly seated. I kept glancing over to Kara with a look that could kill. I wasn't going to let this woman try to ruin Leila's life without putting up a fight for her.

**Leila's POV**

Something was off with everyone tonight. Jeff and Matt seemed on edge and Kara looked depressed. We were all supposed to be here celebrating with happiness and cheer; it looks more like a funeral than a party right now. I nudge Harley and then claim I need to go to the restroom, she follows behind me.

"Harley do you get the sense that something is up with Jeff and Matt today?"

"Yeah they both seem kind of jumpy tonight. What's going on?" I'm glad that she noticed it as well, as least it means that I am correct with my suspicions.

"I'm not sure, but I have an idea on how to find out. I think if we get Kara alone she'll know something. After dinner on the way to Las Palmas the three of us can take on car and the guys can go in the other."

"Ok she agreed easily." What ever was going on I was going to find out. I wasn't going to let Harley and Shannon's celebration get ruined.

As we got back to our seats our food came. It was oddly silent during our meal. Normally Jeff, Matt and Shannon were lively and funny, but everyone was off beat today. I hoped we could figure out the problem before the night was over. As we got outside Harley and I lit our cigarettes and grabbed the keys from Shannon.

"Girls in one car and guys in the other." I announced, Shannon was easy to agree. Jeff and Matt looked more than worried, but didn't say much in the complaining department. This was our chance to figure out what the hell was going on.

As we got into Shannon's hummer, we all looked so small in the large interior. Instead of flipping through the stations on the radio I immediately shut it off.

"So Kara, What's up?" Harley said. Obviously the way her night was going began to tick her off. No one should ruin this for her,

"What?" Kara said looking like a deer caught in the headlights. Something was up and she knew what it was.

"What's the deal with everyone tonight? You look like someone just died…"

"Not yet." She tried to mumble, but to me it came out clear as crystal.

"Do you have something to say?" I asked. I may be a small girl, and she maybe a trained wrestler, but I would put up a fight if necessary.

"No… nothing." She said lowering her head to cower like a dog.

"Listen Kara we've been nothing but nice to you, but obviously something is up that Jeff and Matt both know about. If they're mad at you we may be the only people that can help now." I said to her looking behind me from the front seat. As she lifted her head so I could see her face I saw the tears that she was trying hard to fight back. The girl looked oddly familiar to me now.

"I'm… I'm… so… sorry…" She said between sobs. I felt bad, I could feel her pain. But what was going on I still didn't know.

"Kara what are you sorry for? What's going on?"

"Paul…" How did she know Paul? I never once mentioned or talked about him in front of her.

"How do you know Paul?" I asked getting very nervous.

"He… his…."

"Calm down Kara. Take a deep breathe and tell us what's happening." Harley said in a calm but stern voice.

"I know his best friend Keith. He wants to… to hurt you Leila." Harley slammed on the brakes as she pulled over to the side of the road. She turned around to face Kara.

"How do you know all of this Kara?" Harley questioned.

"I…he…he's my boyfriend." She's been playing Matt. I wanted to hit her, but Harley beat me to it. She smacked her right across the face as without hesitation turned the car back onto the road and floored it to our destination.

"We're gonna meet up with the guys and let them know what's going on. Then you are going to tell us what you know Kara. Then maybe I would beat the shit out of you. Maybe I will let you runaway. You bitch." Harley said causing Kara to tear up again. This wasn't the response I would expect out of someone who's been using us all to get to me.

"Wait Harley slow down for a second." I said to her and she did.

"Don't even tell me you feel bad for her because she's crying Lei."

"Just give me a second to talk to her."

Harley parked the car at Las Palmas club and got out. She sat on the bumper waiting for me to get out of the car when I was ready.

"Kara why are you doing this?"

"What choice do I have Leila? Run away like you did? Did it help at all?" She spoke the words of pure truth. What did I accomplish by getting away from Paul. He found me. I'll never be able to get the things he did to me out of my mind, but I'm happy now. I'm happy with my new friends and Jeff.

"Listen Kara you could help me and help yourself. Turn him in. Please."

"He'll get out and find me just like Paul did to you."

"No he won't we're going to work all this out. Will you help me? Can you leave him for good? Put him away for good?"

"I…I have no where to go." She said and she was right. If she told everyone else what was going on no one would want to talk to her. But this needed to be done.

"You can stay here with us. I will talk to everyone. Please for me?" She sat there silent.

"For Matt."

**Author's Note: Two Chapters for you to read since it's all rainy and crappy here in MA today. Hope you have a great weekend. xoxo Melissa**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22… How To Save A Life**

**Shannon's POV**

Matt and Jeff clued me into what they knew about Kara. I couldn't believe she would do something like this, she seemed so nice.

As we pulled up to the club I could see Harley sitting on the bumper of my car. The three of us walked over towards the car as Leila and Kara got out.

"Can we maybe go some where to talk? Any where but Jeff's house." Leila said with a hint of fear in her voice.

We all agreed to head to my house. Matt's house would be too close for anyone to feel safe. Matt and Kara came with me and Harley in my car to give Jeff and Leila a chance to talk.

"Wanna tell us what's going on Kara?" I asked, but Matt was the person who replied.

"Yeah who's your real boyfriend? Who was the person on the phone earlier?" Matt said with intense anger in his voice, Kara turned white obviously not aware that Matt had heard her.

"I… ummm… that was Keith on the phone earlier, he… he's my…"

"Boyfriend? Lover? What Kara? What does that make me?" Matt said, I swear if Kara was a man Matt would've kicked her ass by now.

"Yes Matt he is my boyfriend, he's Paul's best friend. I'm so…"

"You don't get to say sorry to me. You will pay for this just like Paul and Keith will. No one fucks with my friends and family and gets away with that." Matt said which broke Kara. She began to cry, but refused to say a word.

The rest of the ride was silent, aside from the sound of Kara's sobbing. At this point no one felt bad for her.

As we pulled up to my house Jeff and Leila we already parked and smoking a cigarette. I headed for the house and opened the door to let everyone in. Immediately Harley went to the kitchen and I followed, leaving everyone behind in the living room.

I watched her closely as she reached into the cabinet for a glass, followed by pouring enough JD in it to get the edge off. We were all on edge right now. Unsure of the safety of our friends and ourselves. I copied her, pouring myself a glass and quickly sucking it down.

"I love you." I said to her trying to calm her slightly. I wasn't going to let anything happen to her.

"I love you too." She replied with a slight smile.

As we walked back into our living everyone was already seating, but no one spoke a word. How were we going to work this all out if no one would talk? Someone needed to take control here.

**Harley's POV**

Not only was my celebratory night ruined, but now I was worried about my friends. How could someone every do this to another human being. I could see through Kara, she was going through the same thing as Leila, the same thing I had once went through. She couldn't stick up for herself, but why aid in someone else's pain?

"Ok we need to figure out a plan guys." Shannon said. I know he was feeling uneasy about the whole situation. We all were.

"I need to go back to Jeff's and get him to try to hurt me. Without the attempt we'll have nothing on him." Leila said. She was brave. She's gotten through this almost entirely on her own.

"No I'm not letting him anywhere near you." Jeff said. His love has grown for her immensely in the few weeks they've known each other.

"I have an idea." Kara said softly. She's the whole reason we're in this situation. Why would we trust her idea?

"What get us all killed?" Matt said obviously unable to continue to control his angry.

"Let me do it." Kara responded, no one said a word.

"Do what exactly Kara?" I asked her. I had a good idea of what she meant, but I wanted to hear her say it.

"Let me be Leila. We're about the same size, my hair is a little bit darker, but Keith will never n\know the difference. This way if it doesn't work no one has anything to lose but me." Kara said exactly what I was expecting, but I wasn't too sure of this idea. Once one hand if Keith is out to kill at least it's not Leila dying, but will we all be able to live knowing we may be the reason for Kara's death.

"I say let's do it." Matt said obviously not worried about the consequences.

"We all need to be careful. We need to catch him without getting anyone hurt." Jeff said being the more rational of the two brothers for once.

We all began putting ideas into a plan. Jeff will take Kara home pretending to be Leila. We will all be outside waiting for any commotion to call the cops in time before anything serious can happen. Shannon and Matt will be just outside just in case Jeff needs any help restraining Keith.

It all sounds a little too risky and very dangerous, but we have no choice. Unless we can show some kind of proof that Keith has the intention of hurting or killing one of us all we can get him on right now is trespassing. That's a slap on the wrist and then he'll be out of jail pissed off and still looking for Leila. Hopefully this will put him away with him friend Paul and no one has to see them ever again.

The guys went down in the basement to have a drink and talk before we head to Jeff's house. I can tell that Shannon is nervous about this plan, but he hides it well.

"Kara can I ask you something?" I say with a harshness in my voice.

"Umm… ok?"

"Why would you let anything get this far?" I ask. It truly is a simple question in reality.

"Honestly at first I did it because of Keith. He told me to and I knew what would happen if I said no. There wasn't supposed to be any beatings or killings, it was just supposed to be keeping an eye on her. Then… well I kinda fell for Matt. Keith is…well…he's just… Matt is great and I …"

"I get it Kara." Leila said. I didn't understand how she could maintain so calm, cool and collected about all of this. She was definitely more understanding then I would have been if I was in her shoes.

"When I see you all together you're so happy… I… I want… wanted to be a part of that. I thought Matt could save me from Keith, but I was too afraid to tell him. Then when I stopped answering Keith's calls he found me after a show one night and told me if I didn't do what I was told her would kill me. I… I… I'm sorry." She said between tears. Part of me felt for her, but the other part couldn't let go of the hate I had for her at this moment.

"Kara it's going to be ok. We're gonna work this all out and Keith is going to go to jail with Paul and you'll be safe ok?" Leila said trying to console Kara. I was completely blown away by Leila.

"It's not going to be ok. Matt is the only guy that's ever really cared for me and now… we… he… he hates me."

"We'll work everything out ok Kara?" Leila said and Kara agreed.

The guys came upstairs as we all prepared ourselves to get ready to leave. There was so much to lose and so much to gain for all of us tonight.

**Author's Note: Sorry i didn't update yesterday, life had been hell lately. I hope you all enjoy. Thanks for all of your support. This story will be over in a few chapters and then I will focus mainly on Abyss of Addiction. xoxo Melissa**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23… Better Off Dead**

**Kara's POV**

I never wanted things to get this far, but between falling for Matt and the gut wrenching fear of Keith things got carried away. Looking back on everything now I should've run for my life when I had the chance.

I know this was the worst idea I've ever had in my life. If Keith thinks I'm Leila he will try to kill me, but even if he finds out it's me he may be so pissed he'll kill me anyways. Either way I'm as good as dead. Matt and his friends have no reason to want to save me, hell I wouldn't save me if I was them right now.

So here we go. Jeff and I enter his home. Whatever happens tonight I know that at least I'll be free of Keith. Live or die, he can no longer hurt me.

As we enter the house nothing seems out of the norm. We walk upstairs to the bedroom and Jeff says he's going to take a shower. I lay in bed with the lights off. In the dark I look very much like Leila.

"I'm not as stupid as I look." I hear Keith's voice from the doorway. Obviously my attempt at trying to be Leila has failed, but that doesn't mean the whole plan is a bust.

"Keith we are over. I will not help you anymore." I've never stood up to him before. The shock on his face fills me with fear and pleasure.

"That's fine. There are many more out there that want me." The thought of him hurting another woman makes me sick.

"Oh please who would want you?" I blurted out before thinking.

"You did bitch." He said coming at me, knife in hand. I try to scream but not a sound escapes from my mouth before I feel the weight of his body crushing me. I flail around on the bed trying to push him off of me, but I simply look like a fish out of water.

I can feel myself losing this fight. The power and will is slowly being suffocated out of me. The less air I intake the less I fight back. I stop fighting. What's the point? I lay there with my eyes closed. Ready to die. I believe I deserve this.

My breath slows til I can hardly tell if I'm breathing at all. I can feel something cold touch my skin. The suddenly I feel as if my neck is on fire. The pain is unbearable. I try to scream on last time. One last plea for help, but no sound comes out. Suddenly the pain stops, the sounds stop, everything stops. I hope I am ready to wake up from this horrible dream, but this time it's no dream. No waking up from. Everything goes black.

**Jeff's POV**

The hot water from the shower does little to soothe my worry. I wonder if he will show. There's no sound coming from the bedroom. If he had shown Kara would've screamed by now. That's our signal. Pretty original huh?

I get out of the shower and wrap a towel around my lower half. Walking into the bedroom its pitch black and silent. Kara is sleeping on Leila's side of the bed.

Perhaps there is no such harm to worry about. Maybe Kara was just cheating on Matt and wanted us all to feel bad for her.

I dress quickly and lay in the bed on top of the blankets. There was no way I was getting any closer to Kara. Not after all the worry she put us all through. I look at her for a moment. Something seems off.

Shaking her softly she does not wake up. Her body seems weak…. almost… lifeless. I freeze for a moment. Slowly removing the blanket from her face, a sliver of moonlight peeks through the window just enough to reveal a pool of blood. A large slice across her throat continues to pour out blood. My stomach turns.

Slowly grabbing my phone I begin to type out a text to Matt. Looking around the room I see no sign of someone in here with me, but he must be close.

_**911 hurry – Jeff**_

I quickly press send. I listen carefully for any sounds. If he had left the house yet Matt would've already called the cops. He's still in here somewhere. I think quickly about grabbing some sort of weapon, but I have none. I am not a violent person.

Creeping out of my bed I move slowly across the floor. Getting to the light switch on the wall, I flip the switch illuminating the horror scene. On the floor is a small trail of blood drops leading out the bedroom door.

I slowly open the door causing it to creak slightly, normally this sound wouldn't be loud but this time it breaks the eerie silence in the house. I look down the hall and see the blood trail continue. Half of me wanted to close the door and lock myself inside, wait for the cops to come and let them deal with it. The other half realized I couldn't allow him to get out of this house until the cops get here. If he gets free Leila will never get another night sleep peacefully.

I walk slowly down the hall following the blood like a trail of breadcrumbs. The trail goes dead at the spare bedroom door that is closed. I put my ear up to the door to listen for any noise, but there is not a sound coming from inside the room.

Slowly I back away from the door. In the distance I can hear the sirens of cop cars. Just a few more minutes until they travel down the long dirt road that lead to my home. There is no escape here for this man.

Listening closely again I can hear him began to pace. The sirens are getting closer and he is beginning to get nervous. After just moments the sirens have no arrived. The sound is deafening. The flashing lights strobe through the windows and splatter light on the walls.

Over a speaker you can hear surrender pleas from the cops asking that we exit the house. I'm not leaving without this bastard. I'm not leaving until I know there is no way for him to escape. I try the door knob, it is unlocked, but I cannot push the door. He must have moved some of the furniture to barricade the door. Again one of the cops outside state that he must surrender. He has no where to run, so I decide to exit the house.

**Author's Note: Sorry guys it's been like over a week since I've updated. I got a lot going on right now and have zero free time to write. I hope I haven't lost all of yourattention. Thanks for reading! xoxo Melissa**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24… The Storm Is Over Now

**Chapter 24… The Storm Is Over Now**

**Matt's POV**

Waiting for my brother and Kara to exit the house had me tied up in knots. As much of an ass I had been recently I still didn't want anything to happen to Kara. No one should wish horrible things on another, no matter how much someone may deserve it.

After the second announcement from the police the front door opened.

"Drop your weapon and put your hands up!" the officer shouted. The person exiting the home put their hands in the air. It was Jeff. Some of the other officers grabbed Jeff and searched him, then released him over to us.

"Jeff are you ok?" I asked obviously worried about my brother.

"Yeah man. But…"

"Where's Kara?" I asked, curious and a little nervous to find out why she didn't leave with him.

"I… Matt… she… she's…" he stuttered on his words, but I didn't need to hear anything to understand what happened.

"She's gone?" I asked simply.

"Yeah Matt, I'm sorry." Jeff offered his condolences, but it did little to make me feel better.

Kara is dead and the last thing I ever said to her was harsh and cruel. Had she really deserved it? This is a kill or be killed world. Kara was just fighting for her own life. Scared just like Leila of what may happen to her.

"It's… it's ok man." I said softly, afraid that if I spoke any louder my voice would crack from the tears I was holding back.

Harley walked over towards me and hugged me tightly. There was little in the emotional department you could hide from her.

"It'll be ok big man." She spoke in a calming voice.

Again nothing anyone said could make me feel better right now. I could hear everyone talking around me, but I couldn't make out the words. My head was stuck in a fog. My thoughts and memories of the last few months flooded my brain.

"Matt?" I finally heard Leila calling my name. Her hand waved in front of my face grabbing my attention.

"Yeah?" I said still limiting my words. I didn't want to break down in front of everyone.

"I'm sorry Matty." Leila said with tears in her eyes. I wished I could cry with her. Let myself breakdown, but I couldn't. No matter what I had once felt for Kara I couldn't allow myself to forgive her.

"Where is he?" I asked, curious if the cops had arrested the man who murdered Kara. The man who would've murdered Leila or worse my brother. My anger began to cover my pain I felt right now.

"He's still in the house. The cops are making their way in there right now." Jeff explained to me.

I turned to face the house hoping they would catch him. Throw him in jail with his friend. Hoping we would never have to deal with this tragedy again. Let Leila finally live her life, no longer have to live in fear of her life.

**Keith's POV**

I was looking at spending the rest of my life in jail. It was supposed to be Krista that I killed not Kara. Krista was supposed to die for what she did to Paul.

I could hear the police outside asking me to exit the house. I would not surrender to them. I will not be taken out of this house, not alive at least.

I walk out of the room and can hear more cops downstairs. They don't speak, but I can hear their footsteps across the floor. I am easily outnumbered, but I am not going down without a fight. I check my gun. Locked, loaded and ready to roll.

Walking towards the banister on the second floor I lean over and look around. There is no one I sight. Taking my time to walk down the stairs my temper begins to rise.

If Kara hadn't tricked me by pretending to be Krista I could have killed her and Jeff and gotten away with it.

Focusing my attention back to the matter at hand I concentrate on listening for the sounds of footsteps. I can hear them getting closer.

Crouching down on the step I sit and wait. I see out of the corner of my eye one of the cops making their way towards me. Taking my aim I fire one shot. I connect with the man's shoulder. Running back upstairs I can hear shots being fired back at me, but for not one hits me. Perhaps I do have a chance of getting out of here alive.

Entering the room closest to the stairs I see Kara's lifeless body lying on the bed in front of me. This is her fault not mine.

Checking out the window I see a few more cops scattered in the front lawn. Krista and her friends huddle together behind one of the cop cars. Slowly opening the window I make just enough of an opening to stick my gun through. I can still finish what I came here to do. Getting a clear shot will be difficult in the dark, but not impossible.

I find the perfect shot and take it, but I miss as she moves closer to her little boy toy. The all duck. Hiding behind the car now. There is no clear shot I can make.

The door behind me flies open and several men pile in the room.

"Drop you weapon!" one of the larger cops shout at me. I contemplate surrender, but just laugh at the idea. That's not me, not who I am at all.

"Not a chance in hell." I reply back to the foolish demand.

"If you do not follow orders we will shoot you." The cop explains my options. Neither choice sounds like a good idea to me.

I raise my hand, pointing the gun at the group. Seconds later one of them shot me in the arm causing me to drop my gun on the floor. I fall to the floor with the gun and point it at myself this time.

"I will shoot!" I state trying to assure not only the man, but myself. I had hoped they would do this for me, but that's not what they're trained to do.

None of them say a word. Obviously this small town doesn't get many cases like this and they are unsure of what to do. The start to move closer with all of their guns drawn.

_Now or never. Do this or spend a life in jail. I think to myself. _

Before I have a chance to think I pull the trigger

**Author's Note: Thanks to those of you who have been bearing with me through this. The last few weeks have been hell on earth for me. Please read and review. Hope you all enjoy! The last chapter is next…**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

**Chapter 25... Sound of Freedom**

**Leila's POV**

After the first shot we heard two officers came out of the house, one had been shot. A flurry of shots were fired in return, then moments of silence. Keith was getting desperate.

Minutes later another shot was fired, only this time I was the target. He was determined to accomplish what he had came here to do. Seek revenge on me for putting his best friend in jail. My heart began beating so fast I thought it was going to explode. Jeff held me close as the tears streamed down my face.

After a few minuted of waiting for something to happen a third shot was fired and a fourth a minute after that. We all looked towards the house. I wondered just how determined Keith might be to get the job done. Would he make his way through the cops inside just to get to me?

Silence took over again. Once of the officers walked over towards us.

"He's dead." The officer said.

The feeling of relief rushed overwhelmed me. No more running. No more hiding. I was...

"I'm free?" I said the words out loud and I felt good.

"Your free baby girl and your safe, here with me." Jeff said engulfing me in a hug.

We all took our turns hugging each other. We were all safe, alive and well. All of us except Kara. The girl sacrificed her life for me and I would never be able to thank her.

"We're going to need you to come down to the station for a few questions. Just a neccesity." The officer said to Jeff, who easily agreed.

We said goodnight to Harley and Shannon and I hugged Matt. We would see him later. We wouldn't be able to stay at the house afterwards, so Matt offered us a room at his.

Getting into the cop car I let out a sigh of relief.

"You okay baby girl?" Jeff asked obviously still worried about me. Only now, he had nothing to worry about.

"Better than ever." I said bringing a smile to his face.

Wrapping his arm around me we made our way to the police station. Once we were there we gave them our statements. Explained who Keith and Kara were and all the events that had happened. I had already signed out of the Witness protection program so I was free to tell them everything. I told them why I had come here and what had happened a few months ago with Paul. It felt good to finally be able to be honest with everyone again. Tell people who I really am.

They assured us that we would be able to return to our lives starting tomorrow. Tonight they would scan the house of any evidence. They will notify us tomorrow when we can go back home.

**Jeff's POV**

**A year later**

Since the night of Keith's death Leila seemed like a whole new person suddenly. She no longer shied away from my affection. She could now share herself with me. During my vacation we spend hours upon hours of just talking about her past, the good times and the bad. She contacted her family and friends and let them know she was alive and well.

Leila had a glow about her now. A smile was plastered across her face 24/7 and I couldn't be happier.

Beth is almost ready to have her baby and when she does I will find out if it is mine. Leila has given me more support then I could've ever imagined. No matter what happens with Beth's baby I know I will always have Leila here beside me.

"I love you." Leila says snapping me out of my thoughts.

"I love you too." I respond then kiss her softly.

Shannon and Harley have been spending their free time planning their wedding which is just about a month away now. After everything that's happened recently we all feel so fortunate for what we have.

It took Matt a long time to come to terms with Kara's death. At first he had so much anger in him for what she had been doing he didn't want to admit that on the inside he was hurting about her death. Finally he admitted it. Talking about it helped. We all thank god that we had discovered what was happening ahead of time.

Life is back to normal. Well at least as normal as it gets.

**Author's Note: A short little closer. I hope you all enjoyed the story. I will be working on Abyss of Addiction and a new story about Batista. Keep an eye open for that. Thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing! xoxo Melissa **


	26. Chapter 26

Hi Guys….

Sorry for my prolonged absence. I've gotten married and adopted my husband's 3 yr old son so life has been super crazy. But I am back and busy writing. I hope you all enjoy.

I've also changed my pen name from B0ttumofdabottle to WishfulThinkr13

Much Love,

Melissa


End file.
